


Emerald Hues | Dream/Clay x Reader

by OceanMurf1183



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanMurf1183/pseuds/OceanMurf1183
Summary: "Give me the sword." He demanded, stepping closer to me, his mask glinting in the moonlight as a sneer carved its way unto my face."Make me, you jolly green giant."~This is also posted on my wattpad account OceanMurf1183!If Dream feels uncomfy or wants this to be taken down I will take it down, to respect not only him but also his privacy :DThis does not follow the plot or script of the Dream SMP this is purely just me messing around with story ideas for DreamThere will be some explicit scenes such as; descriptions of violence, gore, and excessive swearing. Which is why this story is marked as mature.  there will not be any lemons/smut as I do respect dream and his personal life. plus it'd just be down right weird to write something like that about a real person.This book is an AU based in Minecraft with quite a few twists, I obviously do not own you, Clay, or any of the real people mentioned in this book. And I obviously do not own Minecraft, but damn do I wish I did. But I do indeed own the original characters, plot, setting, cover, and anything else that goes down in this story.
Relationships: dream / reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Shoulda Thought Things Through

**Author's Note:**

> “Streaks of sapphire and emerald hues danced across the sky to a melody only they knew, oblivious to the world below them.”

The sound of whooping laughter filled my ears as I glanced back behind me at my comrade, wind dancing through our hair as we dashed through the forest; three men hot on our tails. “Velvet!” I cried looking back at her as I tossed her an ender pearl, our masks lifting as we gave each other a sly smile, “Catch!”

There was a noise of complaint from one of the men as they quickly stopped in their tracks as we pearled to tree tops high above, a smile upon our faces as we let out another whoop of laughter. They began to frantically pat their pockets, looking around for something, “Looking for something?” I teased as I displayed the numerous pearls that my partner and I had oh so sneakily stolen from them.

They glared up at the two of us, anger evident on their faces, or well, at least two of their faces, the third was covered by a mask. “Give us our stuff back!” Demanded one of them, a white bandana tied around their head gently flowed in the wind as we had a standoff. Yet we knew that we had the high ground, quite literally that is too.

“How about… hmm.. Nope! You ain’t getting your stuff back sorry loves. I think it's about time we go, isn’t that right Nyx?” Cackled Velvet next to me, her white rabbit mask glinting in the sun. “See you later babes,” I laughed mercilessly as the two of us pearled away, shouts of distress and anger coming from where we had left the three.

Once we concluded that we were far enough away from the rage filled men, we peeled off our masks, large cheshire smiles evident on our faces. “That was so much fun, Y/n!” Cried Velvet, or should I say Lilah, as she did a little dance in a circle. “It was fun, but that was close, what gave you the idea that it’d be smart to steal from three of the most powerful men in the area?”

Deadpanning in my direction she gave a snort, “Well I mean, they obviously don’t know who we are, besides, it was funny to see them get so frustrated.” She mused as she pulled out one of the enchanted weapons we stole from them, excitement shining in her eyes.

We began to walk in the direction of our hidden hut, as Lilah let out a laugh, as she looked to me, “Guess what the idiots named the bow.” Letting out a hum of thought I peered at her ruby eyes, as she studied me, trying to think of what I’d come up with for an answer.

“I’m guessing they named it uhhh Schlong?” Lilah let out a screech at the name I came up with and promptly hit me over the head, “That was dirty!”

“Well I mean yeah, that was kind of the point, Lilah.”

“Don’t make me shoot you.”

Holding my hands up in surrender, I let out a laugh, “Okay, okay, what did the three musketeers name it?”

She let out a snort as she read over the name again, “Saps Lazer Beam.” Shaking my head in response I let out a chuckle, “What kind of name is that?”

Shrugging in response, she glanced at me, “Come on now, I know you stole that enchanted netherite sword, lets see if they named it as well.” Unseathing said sword from my side, I held it in my hands’ my hands buzzing in response to the feeling of such powerful enchantments. Letting myself focus I looked into the blade itself, the battles that it won reflected back at me until the name finally came, causing me to let out a loud cackle.

“What? What is it?”

“You really wanna know what they named it?”

“Yeah! What’d they name it, c’mon tell me!”

“Penis.”

Lilah gave me a look of horror at the name, “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope!” I grinned popping the ‘p’ as I sheathed the sword back into its holder, a grin evident on my face. As we approached an ever so familiar cottage in the woods next to a stream. “C’mon,” I beckoned to her as I opened the door, “I need to put up warding on the weapons, some extra enchantments, and repairs, we never know what they could’ve put on these things.”

Nodding in response, she tossed me what we collectively stole from the three men, the majority of it was mostly ender pearls and smithing materials, we did snag a few pieces of armor along with the two weapons we miraculously obtained. Letting out a sigh as the two of us walked into my work room, a goofy smile lit up on Lilah’s face, one filled with childlike wonder.

“Are you gonna do the thing?? The thing where the memories of the weapons and stuff?? The thing??? Are you gonna do it??” She jumped in place watching me inspect the bow, as I laughed at her child-like attitude towards something I found so natural.

“Of course I will,” I smiled, “Would you like to watch again?”

Nodding her head aggressively up and down she let out an eager hum, one filled with excitement and curiosity as she plopped herself down onto a nearby furnace. “I still don’t get how you were so lucky to have been born with possibly the best rank and I’m stuck here with being a tamer.” She grumbled as she leaned closer into the still warm furnace.

“Hey, don’t be like that Lilah,” I glanced at her, “I’d much rather be a tamer than being stuck with the enchanted seer rank . Hell, you’re able to make the hostile mobs back off, and that’s one hell of a good ability.” I looked towards her with a sad smile, “And then there’s me, all I can do is look into a weapon and see what it’s gone through, and the people around it, along with its enchantments and sigils. Not that big of a deal.”

“Hey nah nah nah nah nah, don’t put yourself down like that-”

“Lilah, you’re being a hypocrite.”

Letting out a huff she waved my accusing finger away as she rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever, now lets see what this stuff has gone through!”

Shaking my head at her impatience, I held the bow in front of me, my hands buzzing from the feeling of the strong enchanted piece of weaponry. Staring at the sheen of the enchantments, I slowly let them form into the weapon’s story, before projecting them out in front of me, a light orange hue tinting the projection.  _ So the owner only felt confidence and bravery while holding this huh? _

Soon enough the silhouette of the wielder came into view, it was the man with the white headband that flowed in the wind. And soon enough the story of how the bow came to Lilah and I came to life, shrouding me into a darkness, the only thing left to see was the memories of the bow.

_ There stood a man with dark brown almost black hair, wielding the bow, an exhausted smile upon his features as his headband flitted in the wind as he drew the string back and let it go with a satisfying snap. _

_ A distant shout drew his attention away from the feat of crafting the perfect bow as two people approached, one in a green hoodie and mask, the other in a blue shirt and white goggle like glasses upon his head, smiles upon their faces. Waving him over, he showed off the new bow, causing the two others to give him proud looks. _

_ They seemed to bicker back and forth, giving large smiles and whoops of laughter before going back to his weapon, determination filling his gaze. In a blur of colors we were brought to a scene, where the bow was now enchanted and named, having been through many wars before this one.  _

_ Pulling the string back with an arrow ready to fire, a snarky grin filled his features as two women appeared in front of him, both wearing masks. Letting the arrow go both women fell down into a pit of flames swallowing them whole, until they burned into nothing. _

__ Immediately snapping out of the vision I stared in horror at Lilah, a single phrase leaving my lips as we gazed at each other, an air of fear filling the room, “We fucked up.”


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “An enchanted emerald sheen coated the weapon one filled with kindness tinted with cruelty, truly, it was a rare sight to see.”

Dropping the bow in an instant we stared at each other as the bow clattered against the wooden floor, it’s once sapphire like enchantment now blazing to life in an angry hue of pink. “Y/n what the hell was that?” Whimpered Lilah quietly, confusion shining bright in her large red eyes.

I sat there silently, thoughts whipping around in my mind a flag in the wind, just as one did not that far away, one that stood for freedom, something we did not have. Finally having the courage to speak up, my voice wavering with fear, “They had an auror of sorts put a protection on it. Hell, there could even be a tracker in with it that was activated after trying to see its past.” 

“Y/n,” Started Lilah, an annoyed expression on her face, “One more time but in English please.”

Letting out a sigh, I sent a glare her way, “They had a strong person do magic and now they can probably find us.”

At the sound of this Lilah let out a screech, “Well what are we waiting for then? Grab the minerals, the animals, anything that has value. We’re blowing this popsicle stand!” Quite literally hopping off of the furnace she frantically ran around, fear evident on her features.

Leaning up against the door way I watched her try to wrap her head around the situation the best she could, “Y’know,” I started with a slight chuckle, “For a crook, and a murderer, you’re not handlin’ this too well hun.”

“Damn right I’m not handling this well! The three musketeers of death that rule the surrounding land know where we are because we stole their shit!”

“Mhmm, and you do realize I could just easily remove the tracking sigils from the bow and make it seem like we’re somewhere else, right?”

Turning fully around to look at me this time, she dropped the mound of objects in her hands, “Seriously? You can do that?”

“Oh fuck no.”

“Then why did you bring it up??”

“I dunno, I thought you’d be smarter than to believe me, honestly.”  
Literally pushing me into another room she began to throw all of our valuables into her pockets, and once they were full, began to pack my pockets as well. Letting out a shaky sigh, I clipped on my black cloak, before putting on my corvid-like mask. The mask only covered the top part of my face, the eye holes cut out into small slits, and the beak reached out a couple inches in front of me.

Looking over to Lilah, I found she was sorting out the animals as she already had her white dress on, her white fishnet tights and heels matching along with her white rabbit mask. “Hey,” I started, realization dawning upon me, “Why didn’t we just call ourselves ying and yang? It would’ve made so much more sense honestly.”

Letting out an annoyed sigh she turned to me, “Because Y/n that’s too cliche for my tastes, besides, I still don’t understand why you have to have your costume like that, it just goes completely against my aesthetic.”

Snorting at her remark I waved her statement off, before heading to the door, the sun was setting rapidly and hostile mobs we’re already making their way out into the open; ready to attack the first person they saw, whether it be an anthropomorphic animal, or human, or anything else in between, if you were deemed as a threat to them, you were as good as dead.

“C’mon!” Drawled out Lilah as she shoved me out of the doorway, “We need to get going! For all we know they could be hot on our trail.” 

Nodding in response, I turned fully around to her, uncertainty clear upon my features, “Where should we go though? If we continue to not live under a person's rule, they will easily find us. Do we join a nearby kingdom or village to get them off our track?”

She let out a hum, before coming to a conclusion, “If we join a kingdom or village we keep our disguises when we’re not in our bases, alright? We can’t risk them finding out who we really are.” 

“Yeah yeah,” I grumbled as we began to walk as I threw up the hood on my cloak, “But where exactly do we go? Not exactly everyone is going to be open to welcoming two masked people into their community.”

Waving off my statement she let out a small giggle, “Either way, we should still try. There’s a small Kingdom of storts not too far away, and apparently they’re going through a war between the three we well uh- stole from. If we get on their side we should be safe.” 

Humming in agreement, we fell into a silence before climbing up into the trees. Looking over at each other, with a nod, we began to dash through the treetops, our trained animals following closely behind us. Not once did we fall to the ground we were one with the trees, a mere shadow that flitted through the sight of any nearby mobs. Groans of zombies below, and the frantic shooting of skeletons came from below us, arrows flying past our equally fast forms. 

After quite a brisk amount of running through the treetops, we were met with a large wall, one constructed of large heavy black bricks, made to keep even the most treacherous of traitors out. Looking to Lilah for instruction she motioned to a small ledge upon the wall, “Get on the ledge, we’ll see if we can find an entrance without being on the ground.” She whispered as a zombie looked up at us from below, hunger apparent on its features.

Without hesitation I jumped forward onto the ledge, the only sound emitting from the impact was my feet hitting the cool material, and that barely even made noise the way it was. Following in suit, Lilah too jumped over next to me, a grin apparent on her features as her mask lifted. As I went to turn fully around to continue on, a small glint of color against the stark black on the night caught my attention.

Hitting Lilah’s shoulder I pointed out into the field beyond the forest, and just over the horizon, you could see four people, torches in their hands as a small shack burst into flames. Lilah’s breath hitched as my eyes watered, as we watched our home burn to the ground, knowing that if we so much as wanted to return, all we’d be met with would be a pile of ashes.

Gulping, I finally turned around fully as we began to make our way along the small cliff of the wall, small sniffles rang out from behind me as Lilah tried her best to keep quiet. Rounding a corner of the wall, we were met with a large opening, hope burned bright inside of me as I grabbed a hold of Lilah’s hand and jumped down to the ground. Running towards the bright entrance we stood in the pale morning light, waiting patiently for someone to arrive.

Soon enough, two figures came running towards the entrance towards where we stood, conflict clear on their faces. Once they came close enough, I was able to take in their features properly. The taller one of the two wore a beanie with fluffy brown hair, it was clear he was exhausted, yet somehow he kept going, as if nothing were to stop him.

The second person, he too was very tall, but not as tall as the other, he had a boyish face with floppy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, it was clear he was trying his best to imitate the man beside him. Well, the best he could anyways.

“What is your business here?” Questioned the man with brown hair, concern and exhaustion filling his voice.

Looking to Lilah, she gave a small nod before I turned back to the two, “We wish to join you.” The simple sentence left my lips as the two stood baffled for a second, before blondie spoke up.

“You’re kidding, right?” He asked, apprehension filling his voice as he stared at the two of us, “You’re like actually kidding, right?”

Tilting my head to the side I gave a small smile, “Why would we kid about something so serious?”

The man stood silently, his brown hair covering any expression that his eyes could show. Coming to a conclusion he let out a sigh, “Come along,” Hesitation filling his voice, “We must discuss some things before you are one with L’manburg.”

Nodding in response, we began to step forward, before a sword was suddenly at our necks, “Wilbur you can’t be serious!” Yelled the child as he began to swing the sword at us. In a moment's notice, I unsheathed the stolen sword at my side and brought it up, quickly deflecting his blade with a single sweep. With a twist of my own blade, his dislodged itself from his hold, causing it to fly up in the air as silence fell over the group. Reaching out, I caught the sword before turning fully to the blonde haired child, a grimace apparent upon my features as fear filled in his eyes, yet he did not back down.

“Be more careful where you swing the blade, kid.” I Grumbled as I handed the sword back to him. The child looked at me, trying to study my movements as if I was going to now slice his own head off as I put my sword back into its holder. “Now then,” Smiled Lilah, a sickening sweet tone laced with her annoyed words, “Why don’t we discuss what’s going to happen. Is that alright- Wilbur, was it?”

Nodding in response he turned as he waved us along, “Come, don’t stray from the path, the others won’t take too kindly to new people.”

Falling into a strict silence, we continued to walk down a wooden path. Passing many buildings, we continued to walk until we were met with a small hut hidden behind a small grove of vines. Opening the door, Wilbur stepped to the side, motioning for us to go in.

Following Lilah in suit, we sat down at a small table, tension apparent in the surrounding air as Wilbur and the child sat in front of us. “Now then,” Started Wilbur as he put his elbows up on the table, an intrigued expression upon his face, “You claim you want to join us, but haven’t given us a reason as to why.”

Lilah and I looked to each other, before we turned back to the two, as we muttered two single words as silence fell around the four of us. 

“Safety.”

“A home.”


	3. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The emerald hues of the enchanted lake seemed to glow beneath the moonlit sky; the waves crashing upon the shore with a wrath strong enough to take down one of the strongest soldiers.”

The two people before us looked taken aback at our two answers as silence filled the small room. Narrowing his eyes at us, Wilbur let out an almost irritated sigh, “You come here together but strive for different things. Why is that?”

Glancing over at Lilah, or for now, Velvet, she whispered a response to him, one that nearly broke my heart, “We’re all that each other has, we’re all that the other has ever had.” She began to trail off, “Our home was just destroyed and all we have is the stuff on our backs, right now, all we need is a home and safety, we will leave if we become bothersome.” 

Her voice wavered and cracked as she spoke gingerly, the two infront of us gazing at us with solemn eyes. Clearing his throat, Wilbur sat up straight as he gave the child next to him a knowing look, “We understand your dilemma. Which is why we will be more than willing to take the two of you into L’manburg.” My breath hitched at the news, tears filling in my eyes.

“But,” He began, giving us a stern look, “That does not mean we trust you. Along with your residency here, we require information from the two of you.” Nodding in response I too cleared my throat, “That is understandable, what kind of information do you need?”

“Well,” Began Wilbur before he was rudely interrupted by the child next to him, his voice reverberating throughout the room, “First off are you two really women??” He questioned before quickly backing his question up with another one, “And why do you have the ridiculous masks and attire on? Really what is it with women these days?”

I stared dumbfounded at the kid who peered at the two of us expectantly from across the table, “ Tommy,” Began wilbur as he placed a hand upon the blonde’s shoulder, “Maybe you should go outside and find Tubbo. Let me deal with our new residents, alright?”

“But-”

“Tommy, go.”

With a final grumble Tommy stood up and began to walk towards the door, with a final look towards the both of us, he let out a sigh before leaving Velvet and I with Wilbur. “Sorry about him.” He apologized softly, his tired eyes looking at the two of us. “It’s fine, really Wilbur, don’t worry about it.” I smiled as Lilah leaned forward, her dainty hands folding together in front of her, interest filling her voice, “So, what information do you really need, Wilbur?”

“Oh! Not much, not much, I’ll just give the two of you some paperwork to fill out, it’s just the plain basics really.” He smiled as he let out an airy laugh that brought the atmosphere up from its once tense one. Reaching beneath the table he handed the two of us a feather quill and bundles of paper.

Taking hold of the quil I began to look over the papers and questions that were required to fill out, surprisingly the only two that were definitely required were what you preferred to be called, and your ability.

Finishing up the papers, I slid them over to him, along with Lilah’s papers. Furrowing his brow at the papers he glanced up at us, “Nyx, and Velvet? I’m not stupid enough to believe that those are your real names, you know that right?”

We shrugged in response, “We don’t feel comfortable telling you our real names right now.” Said Lilah looking to me, “Besides that,” I grinned, “I’d say our fake names match our outfits better than our real names.”

Wilbur shook his head with a grin, “Let me guess, you two aren’t comfortable showing your faces either?”

“You got it chief.” I smiled as I leaned back in the chair, the atmosphere now was filled with humor and carelessness.

“One last thing,” He grinned at the two of us, his eyes lighting up in hope, “Which one of you is who? Because let’s just say, a tamer and an enchanted seer is an odd occurrence for two to be seen together. Besides, an enchanted seer is a rare sight to see anyways.”

Giving eachother a look, I let out a sigh, “I’m Nyx, the enchanted seer.” I gave a side smile to the brown haired man as Lilah introduced herself as well. “The names Velvet, and I’m the lil ol’ tamer.”

“And well,” I began as I slouched down in my chair, “Although the seers and tamers have beef, we’ve been there for eachother since diapers, it’d be stupid for us not to get along because of something our ancestors did.”

Wilbur gave a proud smile and nodded in response, joy apparent on his features. “I understand completely. That is all for now you two. Please, keep in check with Tommy and I,as soon as this is, we, or atleast I, expect good things from you two.”

Scooting his chair away from the table, he waved us out of the one room building, a smile clear upon his face, “I’ll see you later you two, do good things.”

With a smile, I waved goodbye to him before turning to Lilah, my grin wide as she practically jumped up and down. “I can’t believe it!” She exclaimed as she practically jumped onto me, “We have a new place to call home Nyx! A place where we can be safe!”

“Yeah,” I whispered softly as I pulled away from her, “Now c’mon, we have to find a place to build our new home.”

Letting out a whistle, she called our pets to us, two wolves and three cats came running towards us, glee apparent on their little faces. Patting my shoulder, the fluffiest of the three cats jumped up and perched itself upon my shoulder, purring loudly. Lilah let out a snort of laughter at the sight before shaking her head, “Are you sure you’re not the tamer? The cats always go towards you and try to stay away from me.”

“I’m just that special.”

“Mhmm, keep believing that.”

“Hey!”

With a huff I smacked her upside the head causing her to let out a cackle as we walked along the path, looking for a nice area to build a cottage. As we walked the path, we walked past many people, pretty much all of them giving us glares, or stares of confusion. Lilah shied away from their gaze as we walked, their piercing stares looking right through us.

Once we thought we were in the clear, both of our forms visibly relaxed as Lilah let out a sigh of relief. Until suddenly we heard a shout, “Tommy! Is that them?” Exclaimed a distant figure upon the path as two forms began to literally sprint towards us. 

Soon enough, the two figures now infront of us, revealing it to be Tommy and another person. “Hello!” Greeted the unknown person, their brown hair bouncing in the wind. Greeting him back we stood apprehensively, joy clearly radiating off of the boy.

“Tubbo, meet the new residents of L’manburg.” Tommy proudly stated as he puffed out his chest, trying to appear bigger than he actually was. Giving him a smile I stuck my hand out to the boy, “Nice to meet you, Tubbo, I’m Nyx and-”

Tommy let out a cackle mixed with a squealing laugh, “What kind of name is Nyx??” he cackled, his laugh echoing throughout the air.

Wiping a tear from his eye, he looked to me, “That’s not actually your name, is it?” 

“Seriously, how stupid can you be Tommy, no it’s not my real name.”

Dumbfounded at the fact I just called him dumb, I turned back to Tubbo, he sat there snickering, “Anyways, It’s nice to meet you Tubbo, and this is my friend, Velvet.” I greeted as I motioned to Lilah as she gave him a gracious wave.

“So,” Started Tubbo, wonder filling his eyes, “Why did you guys decide to move to L’manburg? I’m sure there’s better places to move to.”

“Tubbo!” Gasped Tommy practically offended, “What do you mean; ‘tHerE’s OtHeR pLAcEs BetTEr tHaN LMAnbuRg.’ did you hit yourself upside the head again too hard.”

“Well no- but I’m just saying-”

“Oh you’re just saying, oh come on let’s go Tubbo we’ll talk about this later.” Huffed Tommy. I stared at Tommy incredulously, bipolar much?

“Oh, okay! Bye Nyx, bye Velvet!” Waved Tubbo as he was dragged away by Tommy, a small smile coming to my lips at the sight of the two playfully bickering.

“Well they’re sweet kids.” Chuckled Lilah from her place next to me as she used her elbow to lean on my shoulder.

Looking up at her I gave her a toothy smile, “Remember when we were their age, and the thing we were most concerned about was whether or not one of the cute guards liked us or not?”

Lilah let out a groan before punching my shoulder, “Don’t remind me. We were so cringy back then.”

Laughing with her, we continued down the path once more, before we came across a small pond surrounded by trees. We mutually decided on making a cottagecore esque house on facing the pond and path, and so we began to get to work.

Here’s to our new home, in L’manburg.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emerald green, the color of kindness, sincerity, and jealousy. Put them all together, and you’ll get a weapon no one can stop.”

Taking a step back from our hard work of building our new home, I let out a sigh of relief as I wiped the sweat away from my brow. Gazing at the cottage care house that Lilah and I were able to whip together in a decent amount of time, a large smile carved itself onto my face.

Pulling the hood of my cloak down, I let the cool crisp air hit the back of my neck, the distant baa of a sheep ringing out over the grassy hills.”Lilah,” I called out to the ruby eyed girl in the house, a goofy smile upon my face, “You done decorating the inside?” 

Popping her head out of a nearby window, she lifted her mask, her skin shining against the ever so slightly setting sun, “I’m all done! Do you wanna walk around for a bit and see if there’s anyone that’s willing to talk to us?” 

Humming in thought, I lifted my mask and sent her a wink, “Is that actually the reason, or are you just trying to see if there’s any hot guys?”

Her cheeks lit up in a bright red as she stuttered for a response before popping her head back into the house. Once she emerged from the house, she had her rabbit mask back on, the tips of her ears still painted a bright pink. Repositioning my mask back to its original placement, I gave her a sly smile, “You ready to go now?”

“Yeah.” She quickly replied as we went back onto the path the only noise was the constant purring of the cat upon my shoulder and our shoes against the wooden path. “Lilah,” I Started as I glanced around to make sure no one was near, “Is my cloak for sure covering my whole body besides my head? I wanna look like that hot mysterious chick that the main character dudes always fall in love with.”

Lilah threw her head back with a cackle as her laughter reverberated throughout the air. “To answer your question, yes, your cloak does cover your whole body. And damn right you look like the badass mysterious girl that the main character looks like. If I were that guy do you know how good I’d treat you baby girl?”

Lilah said this just as we made our way into the midst of L’manburg, where many were out and about, but if you know me well enough, then you know damn well I threw my head back in a cackle, causing most everyone to turn and look at the two of us.

Shying away from the many stares from the onlookers, I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. The realization that I haven’t lived in L’manburg for more than 24 hours and I’m already making a fool of myself. Lilah and I fell into a comfortable silence as we walked along the path for a second time that day, occasionally waving to those who we came across, but no one was surprisingly ballsy enough to walk up and talk to us.

Distant shouts of protest rang out throughout the newly fallen night, catching Lilah and I’s attention. Looking to each other, we nodded in sync, before beginning to sprint and jump towards the commotion. Coming upon the frantic shouts, we were met with Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo. Jumping down next to the three we stood on guard, ready to strike in a moment's notice, “Wilbur, what's going on?” Questioned Lilah as she readied her trusty bow.

“Nice to see that you two have dropped in,” Greeted Tommy, his crossbow ready to fire into the shadows. 

“What is going on? We heard shouts.” I stated sternly as I gazed into the shadowed night, it was clear someone was there, but the question was who.

“Oh, don’t worry, it's just Dream and his friends!” Exclaimed Tubbo as he waved frantically at the shadows, causing a laugh to emit from it.

Wilbur, having not said a word to us, glared into the shadows, annoyance and regret clear upon his face. “You know that you’re not welcome here, so why bother showing up?” He practically growled at the figures hiding in the shadows.

Within a moment's notice, three men stepped out from the shadows, and that’s when Lilah and I knew, we were in deep shit. For it was the three we had stolen from before, the three that caused us to move here due to our single mistake, and it was clear they recognized us as well.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here.” Drawled out the man with the white bandana, a smirk evident upon his face as they took a step towards us, completely ignoring the three permanent residents of L’manburg.

Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo let out noises of confusion as the three men approached Lilah and I. They towered over me, not so much as Lilah though, “So,” started the one wearing the large glasses like goggles, “Which one of you was it that triggered the sigils, hm? Wasn’t very smart of you, y’know.” He teased, a knowing smile upon his lips.

“What’s it to ya, Willy Wanka TV room goggles lookin ass.” Snapped Lilah, her voice filled with venom as Tommy let out a cackle from the sidelines.

“Well, besides the fact you stole from us, since enchanted seers are the only ones to trigger what happened, having one would definitely be to our benefit.” Said the one wearing the eerie smiling mask, with how his tone sounded it was clear a smile was playing at his lips.

“Wait hold on,” Butted in Wilbur finally, confusion lacing his voice, “These two stole from you?”

Tommy let out another cackle, “Dream let himself get stolen from by two girls?! I’d say that’s pretty pog-”

Letting out a groan I turned to Tommy, “Tommy, love, sweetie, honey, apple of my eye, please for the love of god shut up.”

A snort of laughter erupted from the three men before us as Tommy fell silent. “In short Wilbur,” Started the tallest of the three, his mask glinting in the moonlight, “Yes, these two stole from us. I thought you’d be smarter than to let two crooks living here in L’manburg.” He grumbled still staring the two of us down.

“Listen, Dream, I didn’t know they stole from you, they just came here today.” He started, a hinting smile curling at his lips, “Yet, even if I did know, I’d still welcome them here.”

The masked man hummed in thought before turning to us, “Which one of you has my sword?” He said, seemingly ignoring Wilbur’s previous statement. 

A smile played at my lips as I gazed at the masked man, “What? This lil thing?” I teased innocently as I moved the cloak away from my side revealing the sheathed sword at my side, the his breath hitching at the sight.

Stepping closer, he towered over me, an evident angry aura filling the air around him, his hands clenched as he leaned close, it was clear that he was filled with anger.

“Give me the sword.” He demanded, stepping even closer than before, if I were to reach out, I’d be able to fully push him away.

His mask glinted in the moonlight as he glared down at me, as a sneer carved its way onto my face, “Make me, you jolly green giant.”


	5. So It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Neon green lightning shot down from the skies, unleashing its unholy wrath unto the mortals under its reign.”

Grabbing ahold of my shoulders, Lilah and Wilbur dragged me away from the masked man, anger radiating off of him. It felt as if time had slowed as I watched the three men bring out their weapons, ready to strike, and one of them had already did.

My breath hitched as I watched an arrow lodge itself into Lilah’s forehead, blood spraying has she fell to the ground, her grip going limp. Tears filled my eyes as I watched her fall to the ground in a puddle of blood, “Lilah no!” I whispered softly as I immediately fell to the ground next to her, cradling her body in my arms. 

Her porcelain mask was cracked and shattered where the arrow had lodged itself as I quickly threw away her mask from her face. “Lilah, no no no no no no.” My hands cupped her face as her lifeless body stared up at me, her once piercing red eyes now dulled. “Hey, hey hey, c’mon Lilah, c’mon,  _ please.” _

“Nyx-”

“Lilah- oh god please. Not you too.”

“Nyx she’s go-”

“I can’t lose you too! Lilah, please, don’t leave me here, I can’t live without you please-”

“Nyx!” Yelled Wilbur pulling me out of my pit of despair. Whipping my head towards him, a look of pain and regret encapsed his face as tears rolled down my cheeks, not even my own mask could hide them, “She’s gone.”

Looking back to Lilah, I took a shaky breath, and soon these shaky breaths turned into harsh ragged ones as I snapped my attention to the three men, sadistic smiles upon their faces. “You bastard!” I cried shooting up from my spot suddenly, causing them to jolt back, the white bandanaded man holding the bow that ended Lilah’s life had a proud smirk upon his face.

“That was my sister!” I yelled at them, rage burning inside of me as I unsheathed the stolen sword from my side.

Grabbing ahold of the beak of my mask, I teared it away, throwing the entire thing away, my face on display, as they slowly began to back up, as I began to step towards them. “Wilbur, go.” I looked to him, a knowing look on my face as he stared between the four of us. 

“No I-” 

“Wilbur. Go, take Tommy and Tubbo with you, they don’t need to see this.”

“Oh how heroic,” sneered the masked man as I turned my head to him, a blank look now upon my face, “Little miss heroic thinks she has to set a good example for the kids.”

Without hesitation I launched myself at the man, catching him off guard. Headbutting him in the stomach, I raised the sword above his head, poised, and ready to strike down upon him. A diamond sword blocked my blade as I turned my attention to the goggled man, tension rose in the air as we stared each other down. Our blades began to crash against each other, and in a moment of weakness, I brought my foot up and kicked his stomach, causing him to go flying back against the grass.

“George!” Yelled the two men behind me as George let out a groan, as he sat stunned upon the grass.

Hearing the running of steps, I whipped around in time to block a large diamond axe that was about to come down upon me, arrows flying around the two of us as the archer desperately tried to hit me, and not the masked man holding the axe.

We stood there, struggling to break through the others grip upon their weapon, trying desperately to land a hit upon the other. Noticing an opening, I took my chance. Twirling my blade against his axe, I swept his foot out from under him, and using his momentum he flew through the air, before landing on the ground with an ‘oomf’ with me landing on top of him. Straddling his body, I placed the sword against his neck as he looked up at me, his mask falling away from flying through the air.

His hood fell down around his neck, his face now visible. Freckles lightly dotted his face, large emerald green eyes staring up at me. Dirty blonde hair framed his face as he narrowed his eyes at me, a scowl upon his face. Hearing the drawing of a bow, I looked up, to be met with two arrows ready to be fired at my head. “Shit.” I muttered softly causing the man underneath me to let out a light chuckle as he let his head hit the ground beneath him. 

I didn’t budge the sword away from his neck, everyone was basically frozen, waiting for the next person’s move. Hearing footsteps from behind me, I didn’t move from my spot, our eyes still locked onto the others, waiting for someone to move. In a moment’s notice, a hand wrapped around my neck as a monotone voice rang out, “She understands the universal language, Dream,” It said as it literally picked me up by the neck off of Dream.

“And although she understands the universal language, you do too,” He spoke as Dream slowly got up and placed his mask back on, “So my question is, how did she manage to get so far, with the three of you, against her?”

We all fell into a silence until I, being the dumbass I am, decided to speak up, “Because I’m just that special, my guy.”

Spinning me around to face him the man still had his hand around my neck. I was met with a tall man, a boar's head covering half his face, a crown placed atop his long pink hair and a red kings cloak with fur wrapped around him. “Hi.” I said waving to him causing him to crack a smile.

“Hello.” He grinned, but with the way he said it, it sounded more like a “Haloo,” than a normal hello. Turning me back around to face the other three, they stood there apprehensively. “Dream,” Said the man behind me, “Come on, get your sword.” 

Dream walked forward before harshly ripping the netherite sword from my hands. Tilting my head back to face the pinkette I grinned, “I think the green boy is angry.” 

“Damn right I’m angry!” He exclaimed stepping closer to me, causing me to look back at him. “You stole my sword!” He yelled as he tried to hit me. Bringing my feet up I kicked him away once more, “You’re angry?! You’re angry?! Oh that’s rich coming from you.” I growled struggling against the pinkettes hold.

“You burned down my home, you killed my sister, and all for what, Dream? For what? To get a damn sword and bow back?” I screamed at him, struggling in the mans hold, my voice cracking ever so slightly.

“You’ve taken everything I cared about, Dream, if anyone has the right to be angry, it’s me.”

“Yeesh,” Muttered the man behind me, “This is reminding me of family reunions.”

Looking behind the jolly green giant, I looked at the two men behind him, the one I kicked to the ground using the other as a crutch as they began to walk forward, solemn expressions apparent on their faces.

Gazing beyond them, I looked at Lilah’s corpse, the arrow sticking straight out of her head as tears began to fill my eyes once more. “How could you hurt her?” I whispered softly, not paying attention to the ones around me, “She did  _ nothing,  _ how could you do that to her?” I hung my head low as I saw Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo coming back to find me in the clutches of the pink man.

Glancing up once more, I made eye contact with them, a sad smile upon my face as they let out shouts of protest. “Come on,” The pinkette muttered softly as he turned around, bringing me with him, “It’s time we go.” 

“Techno,” spoke up the man with the white bandana, whose name I did not know.

“What is it, Sapnap?” Snapped Techno, looking towards him, his eyes narrowing impatiently. 

“What use will we have of her?” He questioned peering at me, causing me to bark at him, a look of confusion filling his face.

“Why,” Started Techno as he gave a bittersweet smile, “She’s the one that triggered my sigils. She is of more importance than you know.”

  
  



	6. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A child’s laugh is said to make the ones around it, to laugh as well, but what about the malicious laughter of a person fighting their last fight?”

I let out a soft sigh as I curled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs, I rested my head upon my knees; the four men amongst me letting out whoops of laughter and playfully hitting each other. Last night was a muddled mess, the last thing I truly remember clearly after being carried off by Techno was him getting annoyed by me and George constantly bickering back and forth, before I was delved into a darkness with a small bonk against my head.

Looking over to my curled up form, Techno began to walk over, before plopping onto the plush cushions next to me, a comforting smile upon his face. “How ya doin?” His monotone voice is a stark contrast compared to the expressive yells and shouts that resounded around the room.

Giving him an ‘are you serious?’ look, I gave him a sad smile, “Well I mean, my house was burnt down, my sister was killed, and you kidnapped me, I’m doing the best a person can do.” His face, or what I could see of it at least, gave me a deadpanned look before turning back to the other three, “Fair enough.” 

Pulling a sword out from under his cape, he looked at it for a moment before handing it to me. It was a netherite sword, one filled with enchantments. I looked at him in confusion as the weapon buzzed with life in my hands. “The sigils are off,” He said looking at me expectantly as the other three quieted down and began to gather around.

“Okay, and?” I asked looking from him to the sword, the buzzing of the enchantments humming against my skin ever more harshly as the seconds passed.

“Read the blade,” He muttered softly, his voice getting quieter as the other three settled in front of us, expectant looks on their faces, “Project to us what you see, let us experience what you see, Nyx.”

Narrowing my eyes at him in suspicion, I looked back down to the blade, staring at the swirls of the enchantments, watching them meld into the story of its past and soon enough, what I saw was projected in front of me, small gasps of awe would be heard if all I couldnt hear was just a faint static ringing in my ears.

The memories from the sword played out in front of me, my eyes glazed over with emerald hues as the oddly familiar memories filled my brain

_ There were two sisters, one resembling light, and the other darkness. They were royal children, looked down upon by the people of their kingdom for not being the perfect representation of what princesses should be. Princesses should be equal, they should represent love, and peace, not division and war. _

_ So, the two sisters were kept from each other, each specializing in their abilities, rarely seeing each other. The sister who represented the light, only came out during the day, tending to the animals in the palace grounds, greeting anyone to cross her path with joy and smiles. _

_ The sister who represented the night, only came out during the night. She practiced reading enchantments and memories off of the royal guard’s weapons, along with fighting against them in her spare time. Those who ran into her, scorned her, and ignored her, for she was the reason the two royal children were pitted against each other. _

_ At the news of the sister’s different roles, the tamers and enchanted seers of the world soon began to take sides, supporting the princess that held the same role as them. Soon enough, war broke out between the two sides, the schedules of the sisters became messed up and eventually, they bumped into each other. _

_ Without realizing it, the two sisters bonded together, soon finding it hard to be without the other. And soon enough, they began to sneak out to meet each other, although it was against their parent’s wishes, they managed to grow closer than before and soon enough whilst they grew closer, the war raged further. _

_ One day, within the midst of the war, tamers and enchanted seers alike stormed the castle, trampling and killing anyone in their path, the only thing on their minds were to find the princesses, and have them lead them to war, to finalize their seemingly never ending war. _

_ Whilst the workers of the castle got trampled and killed, the two princesses were out in the woods, oblivious to the things going on inside their home. Soon, the sun began to set and the two sisters stumbling upon the aftermath of their home. _

_ The castle was up in flames, screams of terror and pain erupting from it as it slowly burnt to the ground in a bright ball of pink flames. They sat there and watched as their home slowly sizled to the ground; blue embers peeking through the charred rubble of their home. Walking along the old path that used to lead to the entrance to their home, charred bodies and relics tumbling away from them.  _

_ The sister of light, fell to the ground in a heap of tears as the sister of darkness comforted her, the ever so nearing night falling upon the two as they sat huddled in the charred ruins. Upon the sun rising the next day, the two girls left their home, leaving behind anything that might have symbolized their old status, for this was a new chance to restart, a new chance to give up all the things in their past and to put an end to being pitted against each other. _

_ For the next years of their lives, they became crooks, stealing from those unfortunate enough to stumble across their path, but always leaving something behind in return for the thing they had just lost. They gradually began to build a small shack on the edge of the woods, until one day, they left.  _

_ Days passed until a man in a boar’s mask came along, and picked up the sword that held oh so memories of the life it had lived beforehand. _

The diamond sword clattered to the ground as tears rolled down my cheeks, the hood of my cloak covering the top half of my face. “So that’s where it went.” I muttered softly through gritted teeth as the four men stared at me.

We sat in a shocked silence as I sat there, tears streaming down my face; the only noise that could be heard was my ragged breaths. “So… does that mean I killed royalty?” Asked Sapnap out of the blue causing everyone to snap their heads towards them, disbelief written clear on their faces.

George smacked the male upside the head, “Out of all the things you could’ve said, that’s what you chose to say?”

“What? I was just asking-”

“Seriously, were you not paying attention?”

The sound of bickering now filled my ears, shouts of anger and disbelief rising higher and higher by the minute. Somehow, I was able to slip away, and in my moment of silence, I stepped out onto the small porch that overlooked a lake, and let my hood fall away.

I let the tears fall down my cheeks in a pure blissful silence until the door of the house creaked open. Not paying any mind to it, I made no indication of moving as a taller person came and stood beside me, “Hey,” Dream’s voice rang out, causing me to flinch.

“I’m sorry.”


	7. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Even the most sincere of apologies can’t fix the harshest of wounds.”

My body tensed at his few, but sincere words; silence falling upon the two of us as the wind fluttered through the trees. After a couple minutes of the blissful silence, Dream let out a sigh before turning to me and taking off the smiling mask, his emerald eyes on display. 

Glancing at his odd behavior, I fully turned to him, ready to confront him, “Do you remember me?”

“Huh?” I asked dumbfounded at the odd question as I gazed at the tall man before me. Confusion covering my face as his contorted into one of hurt as he quickly looked away before placing the mask back on, “It was a stupid question, forget I said anything.” He mumbled as he turned to walk away back into the house.

“No,” I started as I reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand, his form tensing up at my touch, “Explain to me what you mean, Dream.”

“N/n,” He whispered softly before turning to me, “Do you remember me? The soldier's son, the one you sparred with. Come on N/n, do you remember me?”

My breath hitched as the sound of the long forgotten nickname left his lips. Memories flashed in my mind as I let go of his hand and stepped away, my hands flying to my mouth as tears welled in my eyes.

“How did you- Clay? Is it really-”

I was cut off with a hug, Dream’s arms wrapping around me as he took in shaky breaths, “Holy shit N/n I didn’t think you’d remember after so long,” He whispered quietly as he tightened his grip upon me.

As he pulled away from the sudden hug, his mask lifted as he smiled beneath it, a sad smile upon my face, “It’s been too long, old friend.” I muttered quietly, directing my attention elsewhere from the masked man, “But that doesn’t mean I trust you, we’ve grown and changed, we’re not the same kids from years ago, Dream.”

“I know,” His soft reply being carried away with the soft breeze of the wind, “But remember our promise?”

A smile played at my lips at the thought of the silly promise made years ago, “The one about protecting each other to the end? Yeah, I remember.” I flashed a toothy grin at him as his dirty blonde hair shifted in the wind.

He let out a laugh, one that could lift the downest of children, “Kinda ironic now, isn’t it? We both attempted to kill each other multiple times now.” 

Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he looked down at me, his mask giving off an eerie glow, “And? It’s basically what we were doing when we were kids, just, y’know, supervised.”

After my awfully witty remark, we fell into a comforting silence until the familiar sound of the door creaking open, “Nyx!” Yelled an ever so familiar voice as I turned around to see Tommy standing there, covered in blood and bruises.

“Oh my god Tommy!” I exclaimed as I wrenched myself out of Dream’s hold and rushed over to the child, “What happened to you? Who the hell hurt you?”

“Stop mothering me would ya, woman?” He snapped taking a step back before glaring at Dream, the tension between the two was thick as they practically had a stare down. “Dream I’m going to kill you.” Threatened the teenager as he stepped forward, Dream more than willing to fight the child stepped towards him as well.

“Woah there hold on, no.” I said before stepping between the two, holding my arms out, “No one is killing anyone. And that’s a fucking command, Dream.”

Dream looked shocked at the fact after so many years I pulled out the command card, he stepped back, muttering profanities under his breath as Tommy let out a cackle, “Dream! Why are you letting her command you around like a- like a dog?” 

“Tommy, stand down.” I glared at the boy as he scoffed.

“I don’t got to listen to no woman, it’s not like you’re the queen.”

With a huff, I reached forward and placed two fingers upon the tall teens head, projecting the still fresh memories of the sword to Tommy’s mind. The sudden wave of memories catching him off guard as he stumbled back, an emerald shade glazing over his eyes before snapping out of the memory reel.

“Oh shit!” He yelled looking at me, “You are the queen!” 

“What- no-”

“Your parents and sister are dead, you a princess, so that makes you a queen.”

“No Tommy, I’m not a queen, my kingdom required that a princess be married in order to become a queen, therefore I am not a queen.”

“So that means I don’t have to listen to you, so I can kill Dream.”

“No.”

“But-”

“I said no Tommy.”

“You women are no fun!”

Shaking his head, his blonde hair bounced about before a look of realization came upon my face, “Wait we’re off track,” He practically yelled as he grabbed a hold of my arm, “We need to go! Tubbo and Wilbur are waiting out front for us, the others are knocked out we need to go.”

Beginning to drag me through the house, before Dream grabbed a hold of my other arm, causing me to become a tug of war rope between the two, “Tommy, she’s not going with you.” He said firmly before tugging on my arm, causing Tommy to lose his grip and for me to crash into Dream’s body, his arms immediately wrapping around my small form.

“Says who?” Taunted Tommy, “All of your men are down, Dream, and it’s clear you’re not going to kill me. So it’d just be best for you to hand her over.”

“Who said his men were down?” Techno’s ever so familiar voice rang out, causing everyone’s heads to twist towards where it came from. There, they stood tall and proud; the three men who practically kidnapped me from L’manburg.

“You really thought you could bring down the Blood God, how stupid can you be, kid?” He practically laughed as Sapnap and George emerged from behind him, revealing that they had Tubbo and Wilbur in their hold as well.

Tommy stood there, dejected, crestfallen, almost broken at the sight of Tubbo and Wilbur being held in the enemies grasp. Unsheathing his diamond sword, he sat poised, ready to attack, as he sent an overly confident grin to each of us, “I’m not going down without a fight.”


	8. Refuge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Away they hid into the shadows, into a refuge that would hide them from the terrors that flew throughout the night sky, only for them to stay hidden, away from the sunlight that peaked over the horizon.”

The blonde stood against the wooden wall as the pinkette approached him, a sneer encasing his lips as he took a step back, only for his back to hit the hard wall. The tall male hovering over the teen as their gazes locked, everyone in the room ready to strike if need be. “Tommy,” his voice rang out, “The voices in my head are telling me to do things Tommy.” The male grinned.

Pulling his sword out from beneath the king's cloak his grin grew larger, “And when I pull out my sword, the only thing they’re telling me to do, Tommy, is… Do it.” In a moment's notice Techno’s blade was buried into the blonde’s chest, the sword buried into the wall behind him. Blood coated the blade as a scream left my mouth, yells and shouts erupting from Wilbur and Tubbo as they watched Tommy’s gaze lift to them, blood trailing from his mouth.

I desperately tried to reach out to the blonde, only for Dream’s hold on me to tighten as he stepped back. Soon enough, Tommy’s figure began to dissipate, a sad smile upon his face, “Two more left, ain’t that right Wilba?” He grinned as the final chunks of his body were now gone. With a grunt, Techno dislodged his blade from the wall, a sadistic grin etching itself onto his face.

“That buys us a bit of time,” He practically cackled before pointing his sword to Sapnap and George, “Take them outside, do what you want, just make sure they don’t come back.” Desperately reaching out to the two, I let out an unintelligible shout as Wilbur and Tubbo were carried away, screams and shouts erupting from outside.

“Dream, give me her,” He growled as the pinkette reached out, his hand outstretched. Dream hesitated, taking a step back as I cried in his arms, “Now!” Shouted Techno before Dream gave in and pushed me towards the boar masked man. 

Techno pushed his long braid out of the way before hauling me onto his back into a piggyback ride position, looking towards Dream, he gave a nod, “You know where to go, After George and Sapnap are done, meet us there.”

The next few moments were a blur as I borrowed my head into the back of the man’s neck, the whirling of wind screaming through my ears as Techno jumped through the trees. What was going on anymore, what truly was happening now in this point of time? What was the point? So much has been lost, and yet, what kept me going was unknown at this point.

Without realizing it, I slipped away into a dreamless slumber, the only thing that I wanted at this point, was the warmth of Lilah’s arms wrapped around me as the terrifying night drew closer and closer.

It wasn’t till I felt the warmth of someone’s hand sliding against my forehead. In my moment of drowsiness, I grabbed a hold of the hand, and pulled it closer to me, a startled noise erupting from the hands owner as I dragged them down next to me.

I let out a hum of contempt as I snuggled closer to the body of warmth, “Y/n- I-” came the startled voice of the person as they attempted to get up and away from me.

Letting out a whine I pulled them closer to me, thinking it was my sister, I let out a hum, “Lilah, don't leave me right now, I’m cold..”

The person’s breath hitched as I buried my head into their chest and wrapped my arms around them, hesitantly, they wrapped their arms around my small form. Warmth spread throughout my body as I fell back into a slumber, unaware of who I was actually clutching onto.

I awoke with a yawn as I tried to shift away from my original spot, only for a pair of arms to hold me in place. Turning over I faced the person holding me still, only to find a sleeping Clay, a soft blush dusted over my cheeks at the sight. 

Soft breaths came from his ever so slightly parted lips as I studied his sleeping form, it looked so peaceful, so, serene. His large emerald eyes were shut softly, long dirty blonde eyelashes adorned them. The closer I looked, the more I noticed the freckles that never abandoned his face from when we were kids, the scar across his nose still partially visible in the morning light.

With a slight groan, he pulled me closer to me, causing my head to become embedded into his chest, the plush fabric of his green hoodie giving me some cushion between the man. I laid there limp, not knowing what to do in this position, I just simply let it happen, my heart racing at the contact.

Drawing in a sharp breath, I felt Clay move, a groan leaving his lips as one of his hands lifted to his eyes to rub at them. Shifting myself away, I tilted my head back to look up at him, his arm putting itself back to its previous position, a soft blush dusting over his cheeks as his eyes widened.

I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight before trying to look away, only to be trapped by his emerald eyes gazing at me. A soft smile came to his lips as he lifted a hand up to the side of my face, gently cupping my cheek into his palm.

Suddenly, a voice rang out disturbing the peace, “Sapnap! Dream and Nyx are doing the crafting table!”


	9. Jschlatt

It’s been months since the day Tommy was so ruefully slain by Techno in our former home, and much has changed since then. Surprisingly, a new ruler had taken over L’manburg, and in that feat, cast away Tommy and Wilbur from the land. Tubbo, apparently, was now this man’s right hand man, taking orders and commands from the ram horned politician.

Tommy and Wilbur were obviously hesitant to take Dream up on his offer of siding with him, but when I say I was relieved that they did so, I mean it. It felt like an anvil was lifted off of my shoulders, knowing that I wouldn’t have to choose between two sides that I had so suddenly cared so much about.

The death of Lilah still weighed down upon me, like a never ending drowning weight, and even at times, I felt as if she was with me, cheering me on. No matter how long I will have to live without my sister, I will always yearn for her laughter, for her warm hugs, and most importantly, her presence. 

On the lighter side of things, Dream, or should I say Clay, have gotten close. I’d be lying if I said that there weren't butterflies flying in my stomach everytime his laugh rang out, or when I’d be caught in his embrace. There've been many moments where in those embraces where we’ve gotten so close, I thought my lips would meet his, yet no such thing has happened. 

My real name had also been told, and at this point, keeping it a secret would be stupid. These were all people I cared about, and people who cared about me, they had my respect and my trust, it was only natural something as trivial as my name would be told.

I gazed up blankly at the stone ceiling above me, the many memories of being encased in Clay’s hold causing my cheeks to light up slightly before pushing myself up into a sitting position. Hopping off of the dark purple bed, I walked out of the hut that each of us has so skillfully crafted together. Distant clangings of metal against metal could be heard as I walked out into the sunlight. 

There in a small grassy field in front of the hut was Clay and Tommy sparring, sweat dripping down the both of them as they continued on relentlessly. With a final hit, Clay sent the teen dropping to the ground, sword pointed at him, a pensive look apparent on Tommy’s face.

A small grin appeared on my face as I gave the two a round of applause, both of their heads snapping towards me, Clay’s mask lifting as he grinned. Tommy, on the other hand, let out a groan before flopping back against the grass; staring up at the baby blue sky, he let out a sigh.

Sending a concerned look over to Clay, I walked towards the teen laying upon the grass, a small frown visible on his lips. “Hey, big man,” I grinned down at him before plopping down next to him, “What’s on your mind, bud?”

“It’s nothing Y/n, don’t worry about it.” He replied softly before turning away. Narrowing my gaze at him, I forcefully turned him back to look at me, a determined look apparent on my features.

“Tommy, don’t say that.” I muttered to him as he sat up to fully look at me, “Something is bothering you, it’s not healthy to bottle that up, okay?”

Slowly, a grin tugged at his lips as Clay sat on the other side of him, his mask starting to crack in some places, but overall it was still intact. Casting his gaze down to his hands that were in his lap, he flexed them, a lost look appearing in his blue eyes, “I miss Tubbo.” He muttered softly, “Do you think he’s really siding with Schlatt? Or, is he just doing it to be safe?”

I gave the boy a small frown, “Tommy, look at me.”

Looking up at me, his eyes were coated with tears, ready to fall at any moment, “Tubbo is not going to side with Schlatt, okay? I’m more than ninety percent sure that he is doing this to protect not only himself, but you too. Okay?”

He nodded solemnly as Wilbur soon came into view, an exhausted smile upon his face. “Do you think..” Tommy began to trail off as Clay gave him an odd look, “Do you think what Tommy?”

“Do you think we could go visit him?”

Silence fell upon the group as Tommy’s question held still in the air, Wilbur sat down in front of Tommy, a sad smile upon his lips, “Tommy. You know we can’t if we’re seen anywhere near Manburg, they’ll kill us on sight. If Dream were to go, he’d be seen as an enemy. Tommy, it’s not possible.”

I sat there dumbfounded, “Why not just let me go? Tubbo would still think I’ve been kidnapped, and Schlatt doesn’t know about me. I could say I managed to get away from Dream, and be able to get inside info while I’m at it.”

“No.” Said Clay directing his attention to me, “Royals only have one life unlike the rest of us, if they see you as a threat you’re dead, Y/n. We’re not taking that chance.”

“Why not?” I challenged, “They’re not going to fucking shoot down a crying wounded girl who was kidnapped and is trying their best to get back home. They might be monsters, but I don’t think Tubbo would let that happen. Please, trust me on this one, Dream.”

He went silent before letting out a groan, “Fine.” He turned to the other two, “What do you two think?”

Wilbur shrugged, “Doesn’t matter to me, we have to make sure Technoblade and the others are fine with it too though. If we let Y/n go off on her own without telling them, they’ll start a riot.”

Tommy sat silently throughout all of this, which was unlike him to say the least, the usually bouncy and loud blonde was almost never quiet. “Tommy, what do you say?” I asked quietly as his eyes flickered up to me for a second, before going back down to his lap, “Just make sure he’s safe.”

Patting him lightly on the back, I hummed lightly in response. With a groan I threw myself backwards onto the grass gazing up at the cloud scattered sky, worry and confusion clouding my mind. “Ehh?” Came the all too familiar monotonous voice of Technoblade as he walked outside to find the four of us all sitting and laying down in the grass.

“All of you look like orphans.” He snorted as he joined us. Sitting up, I gave him a ‘really?’ look as realization dawned upon his face.

“Oh wait-” 

Laughter rang out at his sudden realization, a stark contrast from the solemn one that hung in the air moments before. As the laughter died down, we sat in a blissful silence, enjoying each other's company as if it’d be the last time we could all sit and just be at peace.

“Techno,” I started as I sat up, “I want to go and infiltrate Manburg, check up on Tubbo, and maybe even get some info. Whaddya say?”

He fell silent at my words, thought written strongly upon his face, “If anything seems off, get out of there as soon as possible.” He muttered a blank look shrouding his eyes, “If you’re going to do this, leave tonight, rumor is that war is going to be breaking out soon, I want you to get this over and done with. Ya hear?”

I nodded in response, fear and excitement twisting in my stomach as I planned out how things would hopefully go later tonight.

The sun was now slowly setting beneath the horizon, getting itself situated for its long deserved sleep. Nervousness twisted in me as I dirtied myself up, trying my best to make it look like I just ran through a forest and away from my alleged kidnappers. Looking in a nearby mirror, I looked like I had just gone through hell and back, and the thought caused me to smile slightly, for it had almost felt like it the past few months.

Creaking, the door announced a visitor to my room, turning to look, there stood Clay, a somber look upon his features, for once, his mask was off. His gaze flicked over my form, before cracking a snarky smile, “You look like a mess N/n.”

“That’s the point ya goof.” I grinned back at him before pushing him out of the room, “Now shoo I need to ruin my clothes too.”

“What? Why can’t I watch?” He groaned turning back around, a cocky smile upon his lips, “Because,” I said before smacking him lightly in the face, “I said so.”

Shutting the door in his face, I got to work tearing some clothes, what I did tear up was only a white shirt along with some dirtied blue jeans, it wasn’t much, but it was convincing enough. 

With a final glance in the mirror I walked out of the room, causing heads to turn my way, “What the hell Y/n.” Said Tommy from his seat near the window of the hut, “You look like you got mauled by wolves.”

“I feel like I did.” I grumbled back, “I’m gonna make some wounds or some shit because if my clothes are torn up but my skin isn’t it’s gonna raise some confusion.”  
Tommy quite literally jumped up at the thought of me drawing blood upon myself, “I’ll do it! I’ll cause harm to the woman!”

“Yeah, not today Mr.JustKilledAWomanFeelingGood.” I snapped back at him causing George and Sapnap to cackle at my quick comeback at the poor teen. 

Plopping back down upon the wooden chair, Tommy mumbled insults under his breath as I headed outside, Techno and Clay following in suit. “Hey,” Muttered Techno softly as he put a hand upon my shoulder, “Be safe.” With those two words, he pulled me into a warm hug, his red kings cloak wrapping around the two of us.

Pulling away from him, I gave a toothy grin, “You know I will be! Take care of Wilbur and Tommy while I’m gone, alright Techno, and make sure that you yourself are taken care of as well.”

Rolling his eyes, he ruffled my hair softly with a snort, “Whatever you say, squirt.” Turning and walking back into the wooden shack, I was left with Clay, the wind shifting our hair slightly. Stepping forward, he immediately pulled me into a tight hug, “Be safe Y/n,” He whispered softly into my hair as we sat embracing each other.

“You too, Clay, you too.” I replied softly before pulling away, “Hey, It’s not like I’m gonna be gone forever, just for a couple of nights.” I grinned at the man, causing him to shake his head slightly.

“But still,” He started worry lacing his voice, “Schlatt is unpredictable. Y/n, if you are put into any danger, you leave on the spot, no questions asked.” 

A fond smile grew upon my lips, “Will do, Clay, stay safe for me as well, you dummy.”

With a final hug, we separated, and Clay went back into the hut, leaving me to the countryside. With a sigh, I began to run through the woods, branches and bushes catching ahold of my skin and clothes as blood began to drip down my arms and legs. Surprisingly, the sensation didn’t hurt, it was just a dull burning sensation. 

After what felt like hours of running, I saw the distant walls of what used to be Lilah and I’s home, L’manburg, or as it is now called, Manburg. Pausing for a moment, I began to bring myself to tears, whether they were real or not, I couldn’t tell. Once the tears were rolling down my face I ran as fast as I could to the opening gate, my hair flying behind me as a familiar figure at the gates stood on guard.

“Tubbo!” I cried as I got closer to the teen, causing him to drop his weapon, as he began to run towards me. Suddenly, I tripped and began to fall, luckily, Tubbo swept in and made sure my ragged and bloody form didn’t hit the ground.

“Oh god-- Nyx-” He frantically whispered pulling me closer to him, and there we embraced, in a mix of sweat, tears, and blood, we sat there crying. “Oh my god you’re alive!” He cried pulling back from the hug, “I thought Dream and the others killed you after that night- Oh- Oh my god-”

The clearing of a throat rang out, disturbing us from our reuniting moment as a man in a black suit and curled horns walked out from the shadows, “Tubbo, what is going on here?”

  
  



	10. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Holding onto the person you love only to let them go can tear a person to bits. But all is fine as long as they’re happy, right?”

I jolted back in surprise from the new character approaching the two of us, suspicion and distrust clearly covering the man's face. Giving the scene a one over, the horned man faced Tubbo, narrowing his eyes, he spoke, with a force able to bring down the strongest of buildings, “Tubbo, who is this? What is going on?”

Tubbo gulped, his eyes widening, “Schlatt, this is Nyx,” He announced formally as he helped me to my feet properly, my eyes going wide at the uncharacteristic formality of the teen. “Before you were president, she moved here with her sister, only for her to get kidnapped by Dream and the others.” He spoke softly, gently trailing off as Schlatt began to circle around the two of us.

“And what is of her sister? Why was she kidnapped, hm?” Schlatt questioned further, as I froze at the question of Lilah, even more tears threatening to fall.

“Dead.” I whispered softly, catching the man’s attention. “So she speaks!” He applauded, a sarcastic tone clearly lacing over his somewhat enthusiastic one.

“And why were you kidnapped, Dear?” He asked as he forcefully placed a finger beneath my chin and lifted my head, so that our eyes met, his brownish-black eyes glinting in the light.

“I’m an enchanted seer,” I began softly, causing his eyes to widen, “They wanted me for my ability, sir. Please, don’t cast me out again, I don’t know what they’ll do if they’ve found that I’ve escaped.”

He pulled away, a sly smirk apparent upon his scruffy face, “Why Tubbo, bring her in, we can’t let a citizen of Manburg be left out for the wolves.” He grinned, he was planning something, and it was painfully obvious so.

Tubbo looked at me, a small smile upon his face before taking a step forward, bringing me with him in a bloodied, limping mess. Trying to seem as clueless as possible, I glanced around, “Tubbo, where’s Tommy and Wilbur?”

Suddenly spinning around to face the two of us, Schlatt gave a proud grin, “Well, Darling, although this may come as a shock to you, the two of them have been oh so greatly banished by myself and my vice president. Wilbur Soot, and Tommy Innit, are no longer welcome here.”

I fell silent at his words it was clear with how he worded things, he was proud of his feats, almost too proud. Looking up at Tubbo, he didn’t meet my gaze as we continued on the once familiar path, guilt apparent in his eyes. Soon enough, we began to near an unfamiliar building, one that most definitely did not stand in its place when Lilah and I first settled here.

“While you’re getting patched up, you’ll stay here, with me, Tubbo, and the vice president, Quackity.” Grinned Schlatt as he opened up the metal doors, the rusty creak of the hinges ringing out. Trying my hardest not to cackle at the odd name, I merely nodded in response, my head slowly beginning to feel fuzzy as I felt my weight bring me down further causing Tubbo to jolt in surprise.

“Oh fuck..” I groaned as I gingerly placed a hand upon my forehead, Tubbo visibly panicking as my body almost grew completely limp in his grasp. “S-Schlatt! We need to get her help,  _ please _ .” He pleaded to the horned man as he stood silently, taking in the scene. 

“Quackity!” Yelled Schlatt as a distant yell came back signalling that the receiver heard him loud and clear, “Get Fundy down here! We have a problem, a bloody one too.”

Slowly, my eyes began to droop as frantic footsteps resounded around us, and pleading from the brown haired teen began to fade into nothing. I was shrouded into a bleak darkness, exhaustion sweeping over my body until the peaceful grasp of sleep took hold of me, and I willingly gave into its loving embrace.

It wasn’t until I heard multiple people speaking did I wake up, and with a jolt I did too. Snapping open my eyes, I shot up in the bed I was placed in, causing everyone around me to jump in their places. “ _ Mierda! _ ” Exclaimed a voice as a thud rang out, causing me to look in the direction of the noise. 

There sat on the floor, was a man in a suit, with a beanie placed atop his head, it was painfully obvious he was trying to hide his hair, and he was doing a horrible job at doing it. “Oh my god- are you okay?” I asked as I quickly tried to get up to help the guy up from the floor only for a fluffy hand to place itself upon my shoulder, stopping me from getting off of the bed.

“He’s fine,” Muttered a soft voice as I turned to look at the owner of the fluffy hand, only to become face to face with a cat? Or was it a fox? Tilting my head to the side at the sight I asked a single word that caused the thing to laugh, “Khajiit?” 

“Oh no no no.” He smiled, “I’m not a Khajiit, just a Kitsune.” 

Lurching back in alarm, he gave a confused look, “You’re not going to eat my brain, right?”

His ears folded against his head in alarm before waving his hands in front of him, “No no! I’m not that kind of Kitsune! I’m an Anzen Kitsune! I swear I’m not going to harm you.”

I let out a sigh, slouching in relief as an awkward cough brought the two of us out of our slight worry like state, “Uh, I didn’t understand half the shit both of you just said.” Said Schlatt giving the two of us weird looks. 

“Oh! Well, she was just asking if I was a Khajiit, but I’m not.”

“Khajiit?” Asked the beanie wearing man, confusion clear upon his face. 

“Cat person.” I replied as his mouth turned into a small ‘o’ shape in realization.

“Then when she heard I was a Kitsune she thought I was one of the Yasei Kitsune, not the Anzen Kitsune.”

“What?” Tubbo asked, giving a distressed look.

“Oh! Yasei Kitsune are known to attack humans and eat parts of their brains, almost like zombies.” I clarified for him as the Fox cut back in.

“Whereas Anzen Kitsune are more human in a sense, where we don’t eat brains and such.” He smiled before folding his paws in front of him, interest shining in his eyes.

Turning to me, he seemed to study me for a moment, “I didn’t think anyone would know the difference between the two, or let alone about the Khajiit. How did you know?”

I froze for a moment, realizing that I’ve just dug myself into a hole, “Oh uhm, in my old village, we had a mix of Khajiit and Kitsune in the surrounding area, so I was able to learn more about them.” I explained, it wasn’t a full lie, at least I had come up with an excuse that didn’t fully hint to my old home, one of legends.

After a moment of silence, Schlatt coughed, before gesturing to the man I had scared when I first woke up, “Nyx, this is Quackity, my Vice President.” My eyes went wide at the realization that I had caused the vice president to quite literally fall onto his ass.

My hands flew to my mouth at the realization, “Oh my god I just made the vice president fall flat onto his ass.”

Quackity’s cheeks flushed pink as the others laughed at my sudden realization, “The Kitsune is Fundy, he’s the one who patched you up, hun.” Schlatt’s voice rang out, a sudden sickly sweet tone lacing his words. Now it was my turn for my lips to turn into a small ‘o’ shape as I turned to look at him, a small proud grin upon his features.

“According to Fundy, you lost quite a bit of blood, so you’ll be staying here for longer than expected.” Practically announced Schlatt, his voice echoing off the walls, “We have plans for you, Nyx. We’re glad you’ve come back to us.”

He grinned a wide, wolfish grin, we’ll leave you and Tubbo to catch up, after that, feel free to roam around,” He snarkily said, his eyes narrowing at me, “Just stay out of trouble.”

Falling silent at his off tone, I merely nodded in response as Fundy, Quackity, and Schlatt slowly filed out the room, Fundy looked over his shoulder, “I’ll be back after a while to clean the wounds, so don’t disappear on me.” He called before the door shut leaving Tubbo and I to our devices.

With a single glance towards each other, Tubbo and I were in each other's arms once more, in a warm embrace. We sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the presence of the other before he pulled away, “How’d you get away?” He muttered softly as he sat down upon the bed next to me, wonder clouding his eyes.

“It wasn’t easy, that’s for sure,” I replied sadly, wincing as I attempted to move my arm to a more comfortable position, “Dream and the others had gotten drunk, and when they had their backs turned I managed to get out through a window, I’m surprised they didn’t catch up to me while I ran.” I practically whispered as I looked up at him.

“Tubbo,” I began softly, “What happened to Lilah’s body after I was taken?”

Tubbo fell silent at the question before getting up and off the bed, “Come on,” He replied, “I’ll show you.”

Taking hold of my hand, Tubbo helped me get out of the bed before leading me down numerous flights of stairs, silence surrounding us as we walked throughout the halls. Leading me out of the building and along the wooden path we walked, it was day now, a soft breeze flitting through the air as we walked.

Soon, we were met with metal bars. Looking down at me, a sad smile came onto his features, as he guided me through the newfound graveyard, my heart dropping at the sight of the graves. Soon enough, I was met with an ivory grave stone, tears brimming at my eyes.

‘Lilah, or better known as Velvet’ the top words read, a small quote beneath it.

‘I’m home now.’


	11. Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Grasp the person you love and hold on tight, it’s going to be a harsh ride tonight.”

A wail left my lips as I basically launched myself at the gravestone, tears racing down my face as I sobbed. I laid hunched in front of the stone, Tubbo crouched down next to me, rubbing my back lightly, “All she wanted was a home, and we gave it to her. I hope we provided enough.” He whispered softly, a single tear running down his cheek.

I took in a shaky breath as I looked up at the teen, tears trailing down my face, “You did more than enough,” I replied, “Thank you so much.” 

I turned away from him as I stared at her grave, a fresh white rose laid at the grave, “Tubbo,” I began as I continued to stare at the flower, “Who left the rose?”

Tubbo’s breath hitched as he looked at the rose, “Fundy did.” He said quietly, his eyes not meeting mine. 

“What do you mean? Why would Fundy leave a rose, Tubbo?”

“Y/n,” Said Tubbo, my eyes widening at the use of my real name as he turned to me, “Fundy told us about your kingdom, about the lore.” He whispered.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” He questioned softly turning to me, “If we would’ve known that you two only have one life, we would’ve tried even harder to protect you.”

My lip trembled softly as our eyes met, “Because, Tubbo,” I whispered, “We wanted to escape from our lives from before, keeping something like that a secret seemed the best option.”

Panic flared in my chest as I quickly realized the information Fundy could’ve released, “Wait, who all knows? About the kingdom, Lilah and I?”

“Just Wilbur and I. Schlatt and Quackity know nothing, well, as far as I know at least.”

Nodding slightly I turned back to her grave, “Did he tell you the full story, Tubbo?”

“What do you mean?” He asked softly, as he gave me a side glance, wonder clearly written upon his features. Without a word, I reached up and placed two fingers upon his forehead, before projecting the most prominent weapon memory that has stuck with me the past few months.

His blue eyes glazing over with an emerald hue, it wasn’t until he quickly shook his head and looked at me with teary eyes, “Y/n, oh my god.” He whispered before pulling me into yet another hug silence falling over the two of us. “I’m so sorry, Y/n. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, no no no no.” I whispered pulling away from the hug and wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes, “There is nothing for you to be apologizing about. Now, come on, let’s go back.”

With a gulp, he nodded and helped me back up, the sun now slowly setting over the horizon, had it really been that long? “We need to get back, or else Schlatt with be angry.” Spoke Tubbo interrupting the solemn silence that hung in the air as I merely nodded in response.

It wasn’t until hues of pinks and oranges peaked above the horizon the clouds painting a picturesque scene of beauty and peace did I get back into my assigned room, Fundy already sitting there awaiting me. A slight frown sat upon his face as he patted the bed, bandages in his hands, “C’mere, I gotta change the bandages for you.”

Silently, I sat down next to him silence filling the air as he tended to the slowly scabbing over wounds, “Fundy,” I began, causing him to look up, his ears perking in interest, “How did you know of the kingdom, how did you know of Lilah and I?”

The kitsune’s breath hitched, “So you’re the other half of her, huh?” He whispered softly before bowing his head, “Princess Lilah and I worked together, as did you with Dream when you trained at night m’lady.” He muttered softly as he moved onto another cut on my arm.

“Don’t call me that,” I replied softly, “But you don’t seem like a tamer, which leads me to believe there’s more than you’re letting on.”

“You are right,” He began, as he finished up the bandages, “I’m a healer, not a tamer.”

“So how did you know Lilah?”

“She was sent to medbay a lot before the war happened, the animal didn’t always take a liking to her even though she was a tamer. Let’s just say, we were good friends before you two disappeared.”

A knowing smile made its way to my lips at the statement, “Ah, so you had a thing for my sister, hm?”

Fundy shot up from his place next to me, his cheeks lighting up with his ears straight up, it was clear he was flustered from the notation. Attempting to come up with a response, he only came up with a mess of cut up mumbles and words before excusing himself for the night. A laugh escaped my lips at the sight of him fleeing a large grin upon my face.

Soon enough, the grin slowly faded to my lips, a longing in my heart to go back to the small shack in the field with Clay and the others. With a groan, I pushed myself off of the bed, before heading to a nearby door, only for it to open and greet me with a view of Manburg. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as the cool breeze flitted through my hair as I leaned on the balcony overlooking the country.

The sudden landing of feet next to me made me lurch in surprise as I turned to find an ever so familiar grinning face looking down at me. “Oh my god- Clay!” I practically yelled as I flung myself at the masked man, his arms quickly enveloping me in a hug.

“You miss me that much, huh N/n?” He chuckled as he pulled away from the hug, lifting his mask off he gave a cocky smile as I playfully slugged his shoulder. “Yeah yeah whatever you say ya big goof.” I countered as I leaned against the railings of the balcony, Clay following in suit.

“I don’t want to be here anymore,” I whispered softly as Clay turned to me, a sad smile upon his face, “Hey,” He started as he grabbed a hold of me and turned me to fully face him. Placing a finger beneath my chin he lifted my head, our eyes meeting in the moonlight. “It’s going to be okay, I promise. And when you come back to the base, we can do something to celebrate you coming back.”

Tilting my head in confusion, I gave him a wondering look, “What do you mean, ‘Celebration’?”

A sly smile came upon his lips before leaning closer, “Let me show you.”

Without a shred of hesitation, he placed his lips onto mine, giving me a soft kiss that made butterflies fly in my stomach. Pulling away from the kiss he lightly kissed my forehead, “How’s something like that sound for a celebration, hm?” He cockily teased as a blush brightly covered my cheeks.

“I- uh- hmM- yeah- I-I’m fine with that.” I stuttered causing Clay to laugh before pulling me into a tight hug. Resting his chin upon my head, he let out a satisfied sigh, “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to do that.”

I let out a snort as I leaned back and looked up at him, a goofy smile upon his face as he blew lightly upon my face. I stuck my tongue out at him as he let out a hearty chuckle, pulling away from the hug he slowly reached for his mask once more, a frown lightly placing itself unto my lips.

“Hey don’t give me that look,” He whispered softly, pulling me into yet another hug, “Hold on for now, alright? And when all is done we can have that little celebration, and mmm maybe have some snuggles incorporated in with it too.”

A large grin made its way onto my face as he mentioned snuggles, “Damn right,” I grinned, “I better get that celebration, AND snuggles.”

Ruffling my hair he gave me a final look before pulling out an ender pearl, “Love you, stay safe.”

“You too, promise me you’ll stay safe?”

“I promise.”


	12. Farewells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Saying farewell only means for a short amount of time, until the next moment you meet. Farewells never truly mean, forever.”

The soft sunlight of the new sun signalling the rise of another day filtered through my windows as I sat up in the stiff bed, last night's events filtering through my head as a soft blush encased my cheeks. Bringing the tips of my fingers up to my lips, a soft smile graced them at the thought of the sweet exchange from the night before.

Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I let out a groan of relief as I stretched my arms up into the air, my bones and muscles popping and cracking as they realigned themselves. Finally getting up onto my feet, I noticed that the usual aches and pains of the cuts upon my arms and legs were no longer there, Fundy must have done a wonderful job in order for the wounds to heal that fast.

Taking a glance at a nearby mirror, I ran my fingers through my hair the best I could to make myself look at least a tiny bit presentable, before scrapping the idea and tying my hair back with a lost piece of twine littered upon the black stone-like floor. Hushed and frantic whispers echoed around the many rooms I passed as I walked down the hard, trodden stairs.

“They’re weak! We need to strike them now, Quackity. Honestly, why did I even make you vice president, you flatty patty, all you do is question the things I do.”  
“Hey nah nah nah! Don’t you dare pull that card on me, Schlatt! If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be president, I’m the one that combined our votes, I’m the one that got you in office.”

“And you think I don’t know that, Quackity?! Or should I say Alex, because god forbid are you man enough to uphold the name of a goddamn duck.”

“You know what, Schlatt?! I’m done, have fun running this country by yourself you self absorbed prick. I hope you’ll be able to see all the damage you’ve done not only to the country, but also to the people who care about it.”

My eyes widened in shock at the exchange I just heard as I took a step back away from the door, Quackity came storming out, and quickly turned my way, as if he knew I had heard the exchange. Anger was not apparent in his features, no, it was hurt, and a sense of loss that shone true in his features. He grabbed ahold of my upper arm, his taller frame easily tugging me along. 

“What the- Quackity, let go!” I practically yowled as he tightened his grip as he dragged me out of the building, quickly grabbing anything of his that we stumbled across along the way. “No!” He snapped as he continued to drag me along like a toy, “I’m done with Schlatt, and I’m not going to let him do what he’s been planning to you.” 

I fell silent for a moment as he hauled me down the wooden path. The only thing making noise was the pitter patter of my bare feet and the distinct clacking of his polished black dress shoes. “Where are we going?” I softly asked as we walked along, no one paying us a second glance.

“Away from Manburg, that’s for sure.” He grumbled as we began to near the graveyard where I had just recently spent a good amount of time crying.

“Wait!” I cried as we began to pass it, causing him to halt in place. Looking down at me, he gave me a questioning look, “Let me say goodbye,” I responded softly before walking over to the gates of the cemetery, with him not letting go of my arm, he was dragged with.

Quackity, or Alex, stayed silent as we maneuvered through the various graves before we came to the ever so familiar ivory one. Gently pushing away his grasp upon my arm, I kneeled before the gravestone, a sad smile upon my face. “Who’s Lilah?” Asked the man next to me as he kneeled down in the dewey grass next to me, a look of curiosity shrouding his features.

A fond smile graced my lips as I stared at the grave, the white rose now beginning to wilt, “She was my sister.” I replied softly, silence falling between the two of us as the wind flitted through the air, causing leaves to stir up from the ground.

“How?”

“What?”

“How’d she… die?”

“Oh…” I trailed off, causing him to look at me oddly, “It was our first night here in L’manburg, we were running from Dream and his goons because they burned down our house.”

“They burned down your house?!”

“Well yeah, because we stole from them.”

He fell silent at my words. “We came to L’manburg for safety, for somewhere to call home. We built a house here after we got welcomed in.”

A tear rolled down my cheek as the memories flashed in my mind, “We heard yelling and ran to see what was happening. That’s when we found Dream, Sapnap, and George in a standoff with Wilbur, Tubbo, and Tommy.”

“They recognized the two of you, didn’t they?” He spoke gently, causing me to flinch.

“Yeah.. We soon got engaged into a battle, Sapnap fired first and shot an arrow into her head, killing her on the spot… In my moment of rage, I made Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo leave me with Dream and the others.”

With a sigh, I turned away from the beanie clad man, “I was in the perfect position to kill Dream, but Sapnap and George were ready to kill me as well, arrows ready to fire at my head. That’s when Technoblade came-”

“T-Technoblade?!” Quackity basically screamed causing me to look at him in alarm, “Come on tell us what happens next with Technoblade!”

Giving him an odd look, I continued on, “Techno grabbed me by the back of the neck, I remember arguing with Dream, then Techno got annoyed and knocked me out.” I finished with a chuckle.

“Why the hell are you laughing? Your sister died and you got kidnapped in the same night, Nyx.” 

“That’s the thing. Dream, Techno, Sapnap, and George, oddly became my family the past few months.”  
“What?! But I thought-”

“It was all an act,” I cut him off softly, “I wanted to check on Tubbo, I wanted to see what had changed here.”

Quackity let out a huff of amusement as he shook his head, before directing his gaze to Lilah’s grave, “She was a good person, huh?”

“The best.” I replied with a grin.

Hesitantly, he began to fiddle with a red rose placed gently in his shirt pocket. Making sure to not get pricked by the thorns, he laid it down upon the grave, next to the wilting white one. “She would’ve liked you.” I said thoughtlessly, “Red roses were her favorite.”

Quackity went to reply to my statement when the noise of soft mewing distracted me from his. My eyes widened in surprise as I lurched up from my spot on the ground and began to look around. “What the hell are you doing?” Asked Quackity incredulously from his spot on the ground, giving me a look as if I were to be crazy.

“Shut up and listen, ducky boy!” I snapped at him, causing his eyes to go wide before muttering something in spanish under his breath.

Following the sound of the mewing, I went behind Lilah’s grave to find an oh so familiar fluffy black cat. “Oh my god!” I cried as I picked up the cat, loud purring coming from its chest as it nuzzled into me. I grasped tightly onto the furry creature as tears spilled out of my eyes.

“Oh my god, I thought you would’ve ran away.” I said holding the cat out in front of me, its pink nose twitching before jumping out of my grasp and up onto my shoulder.

“That’s what you heard? A cat?” 

“Lilah’s cat.” I replied softly as I raised a hand and began petting the soft fur of the cat, silence falling between the two of us as a small glint of white caught my attention. Bending down to pick up the item, my breath hitched at the sight of the item, tears welling in my eyes.

For there it was, the white rabbit mask with a crack splintering down the middle, Lilah’s mask.


	13. Bravery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Being brave, does not mean that you are strong, it means you’re willing to put aside your fears to do something in place of it. Be brave, even if it means being scared, be the bravest you can be, because you will never get the chance to be that brave again.”

I let out a yawn as I stretched my arms far above my head, looking over at Quackity, I found he was still asleep in the grass. I let out a sigh as I thought back to last night's events, it was all still a muddled blur after I had found Lilah’s cracked mask. A soft ‘vrr’ pulled me out of my thoughts as a furry head butted itself into my arm, soft purring resounded around me a a crack in the forest rang out. 

Snapping my head towards the direction of the noise, I gently picked up the cat and placed it onto Quackity’s chest, loud purring emitting from the creature as it curled into a ball upon the man’s chest. Getting up from my spot upon the grass I began to move towards the edge of the forest, a bright flash of green catching my attention. A soft smile grew to my lips as I leaned up gently against a nearby tree, knowing that a certain someone could clearly see me.

Letting my eyes slide to a close I let out a daft sigh, visibly letting my body come to a relaxed state, the soft sounds of the forest filling my ears. The soft call of a morning bird rang out in the distance, along with the soft buzzing of bees as they harvested pollen for their large home back at the hive. It all felt so serene, but that was quickly ruined as two hands planted themselves next to my head, and the all too familiar breathy chuckle of Clay rang out.

“Don’t you know it’s not safe to be out in the forest all alone?” His voice rang out as I gently opened my eyes, the all too familiar grinning mask staring back at me.

“Mhmm,” I hummed lightly in response, a knowing grin upon my features, “But I’m not alone, you’re right here with me.”

Clay threw his head back in laughter at the horrid counter, a toothy grin upon my face, “Please, never say something like that again.” He replied, his mask lifting as he grinned.

Leaning closer to him, my lips gently grazed his ear, his breath hitching at the contact, “Make me.” I whispered playfully as I leaned back away from him.

Ducking down and out from under his arms, I began to walk back towards the field where Quackity laid at rest still, Clay sat in the same position, seemingly stunned. Turning back to his frozen form, I gave him an odd look, “Did I break you?”

He turned to me, and without a word, began to run at me, causing me to let out a scream in alarm as I quickly turned around and began to haul my ass as fast as I could through the field, the Jolly Green Giant hot on my heels.

My scream of terror awoke Quackity from his slumber, causing him to sit straight up and watch as Clay chased me through the grass, a baffled expression clear upon his face. Suddenly, a harsh weight collided with my back, causing me to tumble to the ground. Hitting the ground in a flurry of grass and leaves I let out a groan as I looked around, only to find the masked man dying of laughter in the grass next to me, tea kettle wheezes emitting from him as he desperately tried to calm himself.

“Did you see how stupid- and then the scream, I- hAH- and then- I-” Clay couldn’t make out a single sensable sentence as he continuously cut himself off as he laughed.

Sitting there oddly freaked out by his behavior, Quackity came into view as he approached the two of us cautiously, the fluffy black cat laid still in his arms, fast asleep as it gently snored. 

“What in the ever loving fuck was that?” He questioned, causing Clay to burst into another fit of giggles. Slightly backing up in shock from Clay’s burst of laughter, he gave me a questioning look. Shrugging, I raised my hands in defense, “Listen man, he’s just broken give him a min.”

Nodding in response, we fell into a stressed silence, Quackity sitting down in front of me as we awaited the masked man to stop his tea kettle fit of laughter. Without warning, Clay sat up suddenly, whipping his axe out in the process; pointing his axe at the unsuspecting man, Quackity tensed his gaze fixed on the blade of the axe.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right here, right now.” Threatened Clay as Quackity visibly gulped and sent me a pleading look.

“I’m done with Schlatt,” He tried to respond confidently, but only sounded like a kicked puppy, “He deserves whatever he has coming to him, whether it be death, or war. That man deserves it.”

It was clear that Clay was testing the beanie clad man, and quite honestly, it was hilarious. Pulling the blade away from Quackity, Clay got up from the ground, Quackity and I following in suit. Mask lifting as he grinned, “Come on then, let’s head back to the base.” 

Clay took the lead, causing Quackity to fall back, his taller form visibly nervous and on edge as he looked down at me, “Nyx-”

“First off honey,” I grinned up at him, “The name ain’t Nyx, it’s Y/n. I’d advise you don’t call me anything else.”

He stared at me blankly, his mouth agape, “How many secrets do you have, woman?!” he frantically explained as Clay turned around, walking backwards.

“What next? You’re a princess of a distant kingdom?” Quackity jokingly questioned as I shot him a knowing look.

Clay let out a laugh, “Well I mean, yeah, technically.” 

Giving us an exasperated look, Quackity let out a groan, “Haha, very funny… You’re joking though, right?”

No answer.

“Right?”

Giving Clay a look, he turned back around as he continued to guide us through the forest, the distant outline of the oh so familiar shack. A familiar red cloaked man emerging from the house. “Techno!” I yelled as I happily waved at the man, gaining a small wave in return.

“T-Tehcnoblade?” Stuttered Quackity as he took a step back, the cat still in his arms, “Uhm on second thought maybe I should go-”  
Be began as he swiftly turned around and attempted to walk away, only for me to grab the back of his suit jacket, stopping him from leaving. “Be brave, seriously man, he’s a big softie once you get to know him.” I smiled, before dragging Quackity along with me towards Techno.

Letting go of Quackity, I approached Techno with a large smile, before giving him a hug, his arms wrapping around me as soon as I did, his cloak surrounding the two of us. “You brought a friend.” Muttered Techno as he pulled away from the hug and gently put a hand upon my head, “Yup! And he’s terrified of you too.”

An expression of thought quickly shrouded his features before giving a wide grin, “As he should be.”

“Dream, bring Quackity inside, but come back out, we need to tell her.” Techno whispered softly as he pulled me off to the side a solemn expression clear upon his features as Clay brought Quackity into the hut.

“Huh? Techno, what’s going on, what do you need to tell me?” I asked, worried, lacing my tone as Clay came back out to us, conflict clear in his stance. Placing a gentle hand on my shoulder, Clay looked down at me, “It’s about Tommy, N/n.”

“What’s about Tommy? I was only gone for what, two days? Something couldn’t have happened while I was gone. Is he okay?” I rambled as Techno let out a sigh.

Putting both of his hands upon my shoulders, Techno looked down at me, a sad tone evident in his monotone voice, “Y/n,” He started, “Tommy is sick, and he doesn’t have much time left.”


	14. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Stay with me, please don’t leave me to the darkness that shrouds my mind, please, don’t leave.”

It had been exactly two weeks since I received the news of Tommy being sick, and he had only gotten worse as the days went on. Between this time, Tommy had lost one of his various lives, and he was now on his last, and we knew that he wouldn’t be able to win this battle. It hurt to see him so vulnerable, for the once bubbly and energetic teen now laid still upon his red bed, an exhausted look in his eyes, barely able to utter more than a few words. 

During this time, I had quickly found out that Wilbur was a healer, and although he did not know much about his ability, he drastically postponed Tommy leaving us. The whole ordeal had taken a major toll on everyone, it was rare that the hut was filled with laughter and smiles, for we knew we’d be losing a close friend scarily soon; and having that weight upon us made everyone drift apart.

There were times Tommy was able to sit up fully in bed, crack a smile and a joke, but beneath his blue eyes, you could tell, he was in pain. It hurt to know that yet another person I cared about would be leaving us soon, death was inevitable, and I knew that. But it didn’t stop the sting of hurt that came with the thought of the tall blonde leaving this earth.

It wasn’t until I was frantically shaken awake from my slumber did I realize how late it truly was into the night. Wordlessly, I looked up at who had awoken me from my slumber, to find Wilbur, tears streaking down his face. Sitting up, I reached out to him and put a soft hand upon his face as I wiped away his tears, “Wilbur, what’s wrong?”

“Y/n-” He whispered, his voice breaking as more tears fell from his eyes, “It’s Tommy, nothing that I’m doing is working, I don’t know what to do- he’s in so much pain, I- I just can’t-”

“Hey, hey, hey.” I Whispered softly pulling him into a hug, his tears soon turned into small sobs, “I know this is so hard, Wilbur.” I muttered softly, rubbing the crying man lightly on his back. Pulling away from the hug, he gave me a sad look, his brown eyes glinting over with tears, before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of bed.

“Come.” He whispered softly as he led me through the house, before pulling me into Tommy’s room, the teen wide awake and restless. My eyes widened at the sight before quickly rushing over to him and crouching down next to his bed; placing my hand upon his forehead, he gave me a glance and a soft smile.

Tommy let out a rattling cough before groaning and closing his eyes, my heart broke at the sight, “Oh my god, Tommy-” I whispered softly, choking on tears. 

Softly moving my thumb, I gently rubbed his head, his coughs getting harsher by the second. Silent tears streamed down my face as I rested my head upon the soft material of the mattress, it was clear Tommy wasn’t in good shape. Looking over to Wilbur, tears fell down his pale cheeks as the moonlight lightly filtered in through the windows.

I waved the brunette over, hesitation clear in his movements as he sat down on the other side of the bed, he too rested a soft hand upon Tommy’s forehead. “Tommy, Tommy, listen to me when I say that I fucking love you.” He whispered softly before lightly resting his head onto Tommy's hot forehead, whispering soft words that only the two of them could hear.

Deciding to leave the two of them alone, I went to remove my hand from Tommy’s forehead, a soft groan leaving his lips. Beginning to walk away I felt a weak hand grip onto mine, causing me to look back. Tommy’s hand loosely held onto mine, his blue eyes gazing at me through lidded eyelids a soft look of desperation upon his face. “Stay.” He spoke, his voice quiet and harsh.

“Don’t leave me here, I need you.” He whispered quietly as coughs racked his body and tears rolled down his pale cheeks. My heart broke at the sight and sound of him, and I did not hesitate to walk right on back to him, before resuming my position and gently rubbing his forehead.

“I’m gonna go get the others,” Whispered Wilbur softly, his voice rough and gravelly from crying. Hesitantly, he got up and walked out of the room, leaving me with the sick boy.

Tears began to fall as I gazed at the coughing and bed ridden boy, my breath hitched before I went to speak, my voice cracking and breaking as a familiar tune of melohi rang out softly in the background. 

“Tommy, oh my god kid, do you know how much I’m going to miss you?” I whispered, my voice breaking, “You better fucking be the person who comes and gets me when I die mister.”

“I- I just- Tommy  _ please  _ don’t leave us now.. I-” I couldn’t finish my sentence as small sobs racked my body, a small whine leaving Tommy as he weakly placed a hand upon my head.

“Don’t.. Cry.” he croaked out, “Just… smile… and beat Dream’s ass for me.” I let out a choked snort at his timing, tears running down my face. Even when he was about to die, he still clung on, just to bash Clay.

Suddenly, Tommy’s hand and whole body went limp. “Tommy?” I asked as I got up gently shaking him, “Tommy!” 

No response.

My breath hitched as I got no response, tears falling down my face, “Wilbur!” I screamed as I ran to the doorway, frantic footsteps approaching as I flung myself out into the hallway. Wilbur stood there, worry written clear upon his face as I sobbed, “It’s Tommy- he- I-”

Rushing into the room, Wilbur quickly ran over to Tommy before shaking him gently, “Tommy?” He gained no response.

Checking his breathing, Wilbur let out a faint ‘no…’ under his breath before looking back up at me, the rest of the house was awake now, awaiting the news. Wilburs breath hitched as tears filled his brown eyes, “He’s gone.”


	15. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The heartwarming thought of being curled against your significant other, taking in the others warmth as you snuggle close, really does wonders, doesn’t it?”

It had been two days since Tommy’s last life had been stolen from him and no one was fully over it, hell, who could’ve been over it? The boy that brought laughter and light into our lives was ruefully stolen from us from a force not the strongest of healers could have prevented. Everyone had been out of it after his death, his funeral happening shortly after as we had snuck into L’manburg’s graveyard, to put his stone in the place he had fought so gallantly for. 

Many tears had been shed at the funeral, before, after, and during it, causing most everyone to break down in one way or another. The thought of the dark gravestone next to Lilah’s ivory one brought tears to my eyes as I remembered the small details of his grave, the engraved words hurting my heart immensely.

The words written across the stone read as; ‘Tommy Innit, the boy of many wonders.’ beneath that a small quote written in cursive could be seen, quoting the following, ‘I’m a man now.’ Wilbur, severely heartbroken, had added his own solemn touch to the gravestone, for he tied Tommy’s old red bandana around the base of the stone, the once bright red fabric now faded and torn.

A stray hand waved me out of my melancholy thoughts as Clay’s hand waved in front of my eyes, a worried expression clear upon his face as he gazed at me, his mask long forgotten as he reached out and made grabby hands at me. Letting out a small huff, I maneuvered my way over to him, before plopping down upon the loveseat next to him, his arm immediately wrapping around my shoulders as he pulled me into him. 

Clay’s warmth radiated off of him as he pulled me down into a laid down position next to him, the position reminding me back to our first accidental snuggle session the first day we were at the hut. I let out a soft sigh as I snuggled closer to him, not wanting the cold hands of loneliness to grab a hold of me. 

Letting out an airy chuckle, his hand reached up and gently cupped my cheeks, his emerald eyes shining as he studied my face, an expression of concentration evident upon his face. Without hesitation he removed his hand from my face before gently tapping me upon the nose, “Boop.” he whispered softly as he popped the ‘p’ a goofy grin evident upon his features as I scrunched up my nose in response.

Narrowing my eyes at the man, I stuck out my tongue in a teasing manner, him returning my gesture with one of his own before throwing his head back as he giggled wildly, his ever so distinct teakettle wheeze slipping out every so often. Rolling my eyes, I let myself visibly relax next to him, a satisfied smile appearing on my lips.

Thinking for a moment, I waited for him to look back at me, before lifting my own finger and booping him back. His eyes went cross eyed as he tried to look at the tip of his nose to see where I had so gently tapped him. Laughing at his reaction he uncrossed his eyes before looking at me, a soft blush encasing his freckled face. 

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes before snuggling closer, as he nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck, a sigh of contempt leaving his lips as his arm snaked around my waist, pulling me even closer to the giant. Gingerly reaching up, I began to lightly run my fingers through his unruly dirty blondish-brown hair before letting my eyes slide to a close, a sense of tranquility and safety coming upon me.

We sat in a blissful silence as we enjoyed each other's company and warmth, the only thing that could’ve made this moment any better would’ve been if a cat could come and join in. Without realizing it, my mind began to wander to a certain question I had been putting off for months now, but I couldn’t stop myself as it left my lips, panic filling my being.

“Clay,” I spoke softly, just above a whisper causing him to let out a hum before drawing back to look at me, “How many lives do you have left?”

He hesitated as his eyes widened, gulping he averted his gaze away from mine, “Y/n- I- what made you all of a sudden question this-”

“Clay, how many do you have left?”

He fell silent as he finally brought his eyes back to mine, his searching mine for any unknown answers. Sighing, he finally gave me an answer, “One.”

My breath hitched at his words, tears beginning to pool at my eyes as I reached up and gently cupped his cheek in my hand, “Then make this one count, okay?”

Leaning forward, he gave a chaste kiss to my lips, before pulling away and placing his forehead unto mine, “Trust me, I have been making this one count. More than you could ever know.”

Once more, we fell into a silence of understanding, with me trying my best not to cry at his sweet words. “I uh, found something out today.” Clay whispered suddenly, a look of concern and confusion immediately etching its way into my features.

“We go to war in three days, Y/n.”

I let out a shaky breath as I gave him a sad look, “Who called it, you or Schlatt?”

“That’s the thing, neither of us called it.”

“What?”  
“Tubbo was the one who sent out the war letter, and he claimed that it was him who wanted to start the war.”  
Furrowing my brows in confusion, I raised a brow at him, causing him to raise his hands in defense, “Don’t give me that look! I don’t know either, missy.”

Rolling my eyes, I gave him a serious look, “Do the others know?”

“Yeah, like expected, Wilbur took it the hardest, considering Tubbo was practically the last memory of Tommy he had left.”

I fell silent at his words, hard in thought as I felt his gaze pierce through me, a patient look evident in his eyes.

“I need you to promise me something, Clay.”

“Hm? What now, princess?”

“Stop it with the pet names!” I playfully snapped at him before falling back into a more serious tone, “Promise me you’ll be safe during the war.”

Without missing a beat, without hesitating at all, he said two words that made my heart soar.

“I promise.”


	16. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “My dear you have fallen under his spell, yet it seems you don’t want to be released from it, why?”

Today was the wretched day that everyone had so unbearably tried to put off, or to ignore, but it had come unsettling fast, causing many of us to not be in the right mindset to go off to war. Sending a hesitant glance to Clay, he only cockily nodded back in response, his white mask glinting in the early morning light. 

Taking the moment in that we were actually at war with Manburg, I let out a shaky sigh before looking around at everyone. Many, if not all were dressed head to toe in armour, the only one to not wear any was Wilbur, an oddly excited expression clear upon his features. Quackity, who was dressed in diamond armour, shook slightly like a leaf in the wind before quickly laughing it off with Sapnap.

Over the time that Quackity had been here, he had quickly decided he did not like George that much, and his only reasoning was purely because of the fact, in his words, “If he hadn’t slept through the election, none of this would have ever happened.” To I which always bonk him on the head for saying because listen, a man's needs himself some sleep.

Techno was ready to go, a proud grin evident upon his lips as Clay stepped forward, waving his hands above his head to gain some attention, “Everyone! I have something to announce before we go.” 

Taking a hesitant glance over his shoulder, he looked back at us, his mask lifting as he grinned, “I’d like to introduce three new members, more than willing to put an arrow through Shlatt’s skull.”

Moving slightly to the side, three people made their way over, each very much so different from the others. “First,” began clay as he gestured to a quite literal demon with a lightly glowing halo hovering above his head, “We have BadBoyHalo, or Bad for short.”

“Holy shit we have a fucking demon on our team!” I yelled as I sat there baffled at the sight.

“Language!” Bad yelled back as his tail lashed back and forth in the air, his white pinprick-like eyes narrowing at me, “I’ve only known you for a minute and you’re already saying bad words! You’re such a muffin head.”

A soft “Awe…” left my lips as I turned to Clay, “And he’s wholesome too?? Why didn’t you introduce me to him sooner?!”

It was clear that he had rolled my eyes at my question before gesturing to a person next to bad, a diamond based onesie covered his entire form as fluffy dark brown almost black hair covered one of his eyes, “This is Skeppy, hurt bad and he hurts you.”

Giving him a one over, I grinned at him, “Nice onesie.”

Shooting me a smile back, he uttered a small thank you before turning to Bad, the two of them immediately falling into a conversation. Finally, Clay gestured to the last person, they were wearing a dark purple hoodie and black jeans, an uninterested look clear upon his face, “And last but not least, Purpled, we welcome you to the group, your gear is in the hut, go and get it.”

Purpled immediately rushed off into the hut without looking back, Skeppy and Bad waved everyone goodbye before they too disappeared into the structure, our original group falling into a silence. Wilbur, he too gave a glance over to the forest before waving to someone to come out, “Dream, there’s someone else that wants to join in as well, everyone knows her except for Y/n.” He spoke softly, his voice practically breaking with every syllable, “Niki! You can come out now.”

Gingerly, a figure stepped out of the woods, it was clear she was hesitant as she maneuvered her way over next to Wilbur, it was clear she enjoyed his presence. “Y/n, meet Niki.” Grinned Wilbur, “I think if you two had met before everything, I think you’d be good friends.”

Giving her a wave, I grinned, “Nice to meet ya! Maybe after all of this, we could hang out, yeah?”

“Yeah!” She replied giving a bright grin.

Making my way over to Clay, I gently bumped him on the shoulder before giving him a soft hug, him returning it with a shaky breath. “Remember your promise, tall ass.” I grinned as I parted away from the hug, it was clear he was rolling his eyes at me.

“Yeah yeah,” He groaned before booping my nose, causing me to flush pink, “You too, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“Mhmm, whatever you say, Softie.”

“I am not soft!” 

“Oh, so you’re hard then?”

He fell silent for a moment, “Never say that again, I swear to gOD-”

Cackling at his response, I gave him a side hug, his arm wrapping around me as we watched everyone converse with one another, soon, instead of this almost calming atmosphere we’d be marching off to war, not a single person is going to know the outcome of it, and that’s what scared me.

Feeling a weight on my head, I glanced up to see Techno’s elbow resting on my head, him using me as an armrest as he too watched the others laugh and talk about their lives before the war. It was almost the thought of the war being pushed far away, yet we knew, it was mere minutes away.

“Stay safe, alright, Shorty?” Techno’s monotone voice rumbled as he cast his gaze down upon me, “Mhmm, only if you do the same, Mr.KillAllOrphans.” I quipped back causing him to laugh.

“Technoblade never dies. No need to worry about me.” 

We fell into an understanding silence, the three of us tense yet calm at the same time, an odd combination, yet it still came upon us without hesitation. In the back of my mind, I knew that not all of us were going to make it out of the war alive, but I knew that at the very least, Clay and Techno would be alive, for they are the warriors of the land, and they shall never perish.

Pulling away from our warm embrace, Clay clanged against his shield, the sun beating down on everyone's armour, the sheen giving it a warm glow as each of the weapons and pieces of armour vibrated with enchantments and their memories. 

Turning their heads to face Clay, his mask lifted as he grinned, “War is inevitable,” He spoke, his voice ringing out as clear as the clouds in the sky, “As is death. But in the end, what matters is that no matter what, we are a family, we will lose people today, yet, I wouldn’t want to go down unless I had you by my side. My family.”

Everyone fell silent at his words, “So fight hard!” He cried, “And make Schlatt realize that he royally fucked himself in the ass!”

George and Sapnap let out practically battle war cries in response to Clay’s last line, making me desperately want to let out a laugh but decided against it. Turning around, Clay made a motion with his hand, “It’s time,” He spoke, “Raise your shields and heads high! We are warriors, nothing but death itself shall stop us!”

Without hesitation, everyone moved along with him, and I found myself at his side, his gloved hand in mine as we shot each other a look, “I love you.” I whispered softly, “I love you too.” He responded back, his voice laced with slight fear as we trudged on. 

It wasn’t until we stumbled upon Schlatt’s own army, standing, poised to strike, with Schlatt at the front, Tubbo at his side, fear and regret clear upon his face. Suddenly, Tubbo went in front of Schlatt, making wild hand movements, his voice frantic as he seemingly tried to persuade Schlatt out of what he was doing. In a moment’s notice, a diamond sword pierced through Tubbos chest, Wilbur letting out a yell.

“You bastard! That was his last life!”


	17. Mr.Loverman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “My loverman was taken from me long ago, and in this moment, you too shall have your loverman stripped away. So then you too, can miss your loverman.”

Tears fell from my eyes as Schlatt retracted his sword, Tubbo falling to the ground in a heap of blood. Literally stepping over the now dead boy, a cocky grin curled at his lips he pointed the blood covered blade at our group of warriors, “Come at me, cowards!”

Wilbur stood still as the rest of us practically charged like bulls at the curled horned man, his soldiers doing the same, and in a flash, blades hit blades as flaming arrows rained from the sky on either sides of the warzones. My blade crashed into another person’s sword as I gave them a hardened gaze, their look not faltering away as we desperately tried to land a hit on the other. 

Seeing an opening, I brought my foot up and crashed it into their stomach, causing them to tumble away in a mess of armour and blades, screams and yells echoing around the atmosphere. Suddenly, fireworks began to hiss and whirl as people quite literally began to blow up. Glancing in the air, I found Techno perched in a tree firing off the fireworks at any enemies he could see, a sadistic grin clear upon his features.

Everyone was fighting like there was no tomorrow, feeling a blunt hit to the back of my head, I quickly whipped around to find Schlatt standing behind me, a blood hungry look clear in his eyes as he lifted his sword. Without hesitation, I ducked beneath the blade and quickly stabbed mine into his stomach. He let out a cough, blood trailing at his lips as he slowly began to disintegrate.

“Fuck you, goat man.” I spat at him as he fully trailed off into the wind, how many more times would I have to kill him before his reign was fully over? Hearing a frantic yell, I turned to see Skeppy in Bad’s arms, blood trailing from a wound in his side as Bad tried desperately to make it stop bleeding. Noticing an enemy troop beginning to get closer to the two, I brought out my bow and shot them dead on the spot, causing them to fall to the ground with a thud, I had taken their last life.

Rushing over to the two of them, I quickly crouched down in front of Bad as Skeppy let out a groan. “How many lives does he have left?” I asked quietly, gazing down at the wounded man.

“I- I don’t know! I’m trying to heal him but it’s not working!” He cried desperately as he held his hands over the wound, a warm red glow emitting from his hands before he let out a cry of frustration.

Looking around, I found a discarded arrow, one covered in blood, “Bad, he didn’t get shot, did he?”

Glancing over, tears filled his eyes, “He did.”

“Bad, he was hit with a tipped arrow, I don’t think-”

“No! Skeppy is going to be fine! Skeppy is always going to be fine!”

Glancing over at the nearby tree line, I gestured over to it, “Hide him in there, try to take care of him the best you can, but don’t hesitate to yell for help.” 

Nodding in response, we moved away from each other, my eyes desperately scanning around the body ridden battlefield before diving into battle with Purpled as he was rushed by three different people at the same time. The soldiers slowly dissipated away as we shot, sliced, and hit them mercilessly, we ourselves as well gaining our own battle wounds from them as well.

After what felt like hours of fighting, which it probably was, bodies upon bodies scattered the field, yet we stood victorious. Rushing back over to the tree line, I found Bad still curled up with Skeppy, my heart breaking at the sight as he let out small sniffles.

“Bad?” I asked softly before placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder, he turned to look at me, tears running down his face. “Skeppy’s gone.” He whispered softly, his voice breaking.

With my breath hitching, I pulled the crying demon into my arms as he cried, thoughts running wild in my head as my gaze flickered over to Skeppy’s body, it was clear the two had been there for eachother for a long time, and it hurt to know that Bad’s other half was now gone. 

“C’mon,” I whispered softly as I pulled Bad up from the ground, “Let’s meet up with the others, and then we can give him a nice funeral.” 

He only sniffled in response before giving another look at the body, “Skeppy..” He whispered softly before turning back to me, waiting for me to take him back out into the field. Taking his trembling hand, we walked out into the battlefield, the others standing proud and triumphantly as they let out whoops of laughter.

“Y/n!” Called out Clay’s voice as I turned to face him from across the field, his arms were raised in the air in a proud stance, “We did it!” 

I gave him a large grin as I slowly began to approach him as he did a small little victory dance. Without realizing it, I stopped in my tracks, something was off, and I didn’t know what. Glancing around, I saw Schlatt far off in the distance, his bow drawn and ready. Our eyes met for a moment as he smiled, before releasing the arrow.

It felt like time had slowed to a stop as I realized the target of the arrow was not me, but instead Clay. I let out a scream as I tried my best to make it over to him, causing him to stop in his tracks and look at me baffled. “Get out of the way!” I yelled as I pointed towards Schlatt.

Not getting the hint, Clay turned towards Schlatt, and he froze, until suddenly, the arrow embedded itself into Clay’s skull, his mask cracking and chipping at the force of the arrow. Flashes of Lilah came flying into my head as I quickly gathered him in my arms as blood splattered his mask. 

For he was dead.


	18. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck morals, all I want is revenge to sooth this burning anger.”

Tears ran down my cheeks as I fell to the ground in a sitting position next to Clay’s body, gathering him into my arms, I sobbed. “Clay! Clay! Nonono Clay, hey!” I practically screamed as I took off his cracked and blood stained mask.

Putting his mask off to the side, I cupped his face in my hands, as his now dull emerald eyes gazed up at the sky. “Hey nononono.” I whispered as I gently slapped his face. 

“The promise!” I cried, “You promised!” 

I clutched onto his dead body as I sobbed. I’d never feel his embrace once more, the warmth that used to radiate off him now was completely gone, all that was left down was a cold corpse in my sobbing grasp. His blood stained my hands now as all I did was cry with him in my grasp, everyone else staring in shock at the scene that had just happened, despair quickly falling unto us.

The distant laughter of Schlatt’s gravelly voice rang out, sending shivers down our spines as I turned my gaze up to his lone figure, a proud smirk across his features before letting out an ear piercing, heart shattering yell, “Down with the revolution!” 

At that single sentence, hundreds of thousands of flaming arrows rained down from the sky, all directed at us. I let out a scream as I felt arms wrap around me and drag me away from Clay’s body, all I was able to grasp at was his cracked and bloodied mask. Everyone else let out screams and shouts as they ran from the fiery inferno of arrows raining down upon us, it seemed to be never ending.

The heat of the flames radiated off of the ground as the arrows embedded themselves into the grass, setting the field ablaze with fire and smoke. Standing myself up, I looked to the person who had so heroically taken me away from Clay’s body, to find Techno, a solemn expression written across his face.

With a grateful smile, I gave him a small hug before he turned away, “Get to safety.” He whispered softly before launching himself high into the air. Stepping back in shock, I directed my gaze up to the skies as he began to launch fireworks and arrows of his own down onto the archers. 

Arrows whizzed by as flames licked at my feet, the smoke slowly getting thicker and thicker as it rose into the sky. Starting off into a sprint, I looked around for my friends, my family, that could still be alive. Catching a glimpse of Wilbur’s all too familiar trench coat, I began to follow him through the flaming field before we entered a forest, it was clear he didn’t know I was behind him.

Twisting and weaving through the trees the tall man was barely visible, having lost sight of the man multiple times whilst maneuvering through the dense foliage, I had begun to trail very far behind him, the tears never once stopped trailing down my face.

It wasn’t until the all too familiar podium of L’manburg came into view, a confused expression covering my face as I stared at it, thoughts running wild as Wilbur suddenly dove underground.  _ What? Why would Wilbur come here of all places?  _

Slowly stepping closer to where Wilbur had disappeared under ground, the soft snap of a twig brought my attention to the treeline, a soft, weak cough emitting from the trees, “Y/n?”

My breath hitched at the voice, and then, a stumbling Tubbo came into the open. Covered in blood and dirt, he gazed at me with wide eyes as blood slowly trailed down his lip. “Tubbo! I thought Schlatt- How are you alive?” I questioned as I quickly rushed over to him, before placing his arm around my shoulder in a way to give him some support so he wouldn’t fall over.

“It doesn’t matter.” Tubbo whispered, “Wilbur is going to do something horrible-”

“Tubbo what are you talking about? Wilbur wouldn’t do anything- He’s a good person.”

“Y/n,” He said, desperation filling his voice, “Wilbur is going to blow up Manburg.”

My breath hitched at his words, my eyes widening in shock, “N-no..”

Almost as if we were in sync Tubbo and I began to move towards the opening in the ground where Wilbur had disappeared to, helping Tubbo down the latter, we gazed at multiple tunnels mined out into the stone, Wilbur’s footsteps still echoing off the walls. 

Tubbo let out a gasp as he placed his hands over the gaping would, tears filling his eyes, “That one,” he whispered as he pointed to one of the tunnels, nodding in response, we began to walk down the stone tunnel, it was a slow pace, but not unbearably slow.

Without warning, Tubbo fell to the ground in a coughing mess as blood pooled at his lips. “Oh my god- Tubbo!” I cried before quickly crouching down next to him. Quite literally waving me away, he looked up, his eyes were dull and his skin was pale as he slowly began to go limp, “Stop Wilbur, stop Schlatt, and tell Tommy that he’s my best friend.” He whispered softly as his blood began to coat the floors of the hallways.

“T-Tubbo?” I whispered softly as I reached out a hand to him, only for him to slump over to the floor, dead.

The tears flowed more heavily now as I took a step back, nodding slightly, I began to turn, throwing one more look over my shoulder, I let out a small sob at the sight of his bloodied body, “I will, buddy. I will.”

Practically taking off in a sprint down the hallway, I soon came to a room, where Wilbur sat in front of a button. Lyrics were scribbled on the walls, it seemed almost like a prison as Wilbur sat in front of the button, with full intent of pressing it.

“Wil?” I whispered softly causing him to whip around, a crazed look in his eyes as a smile curled at his lips.

“Do you see these lyrics, Y/n?” He grinned as he held his arms out and gestured to the walls. 

“Wil- What are you doing?  
“They tell a story of the place we called home.” He said, completely ignoring my question as he began to hum.

Turning back to the button he began to utter the lyrics with a solemn tune, “Well I’ve heard there was a special place…”

“Wilbur you can’t be serious-”

“Where men could go to emancipate..” 

He took a step closer to the button.

“The brutality and tyranny of their rulers..”

Gently running his fingers over the button he turned to me a small smile upon his face, “Well this place is real, we needn’t fret… With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret…”

“Wilbur,  _ please  _ step away from the button.” I pleaded as he turned away once more, his hand hovering over the button. 

“It’s a very big and now blown up, L’manburg.” His hand moved closer to the button.

“Wilbur, don’t!”

He pressed the button.

We stared at each other silently, as the TNT hissed around us, and finally, with a single blast, all I saw, was black.

My L’manburg, my L’manburg… My L’manburg…


	19. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love warms the heart and brings people together, if someone truly, and deeply loves you, do not take them for granted, because you will never have that love again.”

“My L’manburg…. My L’manburg… My L’manburg… My L’manburg.”

A soft, distance voice rang out as my eyes slowly fluttered open, an odd warmth blanketing over my body as I looked around. L’manburg sat in shambles around me blown to smithereens it was, yet, my only question was how I was not dead.

Patting myself down, I looked in awe to see it was like I had never taken any damage from the blast, well, that was what I had thought before I had seen a familiar burnt and bloodied body a couple of feet away from me in a crater. The body was not alone, for a familiar trench coat clad body was next to it as well. 

“W-wait hold on.” I whispered softly as I looked down at myself and back up at the two bodies, was I dead?  
It was then I had noticed my clothing had changed no longer was I in my armour clad self, but instead a soft, black cotton sundress hugged my form. A white trim laced the edges of the fabric, and it reached just above my knees, it had a shoulderless top and the sleeves reached down to my wrists. The dress seemed to glimmer with a dark emerald sheen as I moved around, oddly intrigued by the new clothing. 

“Well our faith was strong within these walls..” The voice rang out once more, causing me to look up in shock at the oddly familiar voice. Taking a step forward, the voice rang out once more.

“A sanctuary that would never fall...”

“Lilah?” I whispered softly before following the direction of the voice, it slowly getting louder.

“The beauty of this landscape, overthrew ya..” 

Soon enough, I was at the edge of a tree line, and with a hesitant breath, I went in.

“He made his throne, and betrayed our land, but we still stand strong and we hold our hands.”

The woods broke out into a clearing with a large stone tower, and at the top of it, the voice echoed out. Without a second thought, I began to climb.

“And from here I can see my L’manburg.”

Reaching the top of the tower I found Lilah sitting upon the ledge in a white sundress, a broad smile on her face as I came into view, patting the spot next to her she smiled as I sat down, and began to join in the solemn song.

“My L’manburg, my L’manburg, my L’manburg, my L’manburg..”

The song fell into a silence as we finished, and without a second thought, I threw my arms around her, she doing the same as we quietly sobbed in each other’s arms. Pulling away from the hug, she put a gentle hand upon my cheek, a smile upon her features, “I’m so proud of you.”

I let out a shaky laugh as I placed my own hand upon hers, tears rolling down my face, “I missed you so much.”

Pulling me back into a hug, she shook softly, “I know, I know… you have no idea how many times I wanted to just pull you into a hug, you idiot.”

We sat in each other's embrace for a long time, before pulling away, without warning she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto my feet, “Now come on,” She smiled, I have to show you something.”

Keeping a tight hold on my hand, she walked off of the ledge, yet she did not fall, she sat suspended in the air before tugging me over to her. Drawing in a sharp breath I quickly shut my eyes as I anticipated to fall, yet no such thing happened. 

Peeking my eyes open, Lilah let out a laugh, “You can’t die, you’re already dead, silly.”

Her words hit me like a brick, it hadn’t fully hit me at the fact, I was indeed dead. What would everyone else think? Shrugging off the intruding thoughts, I followed Lilah as we walked through the air, everything seemed so small from up here.

Familiar figures walked around the rubble, shouts were heard as they found Tubbo’s body and soon enough, even more were heard when they found Wilbur and I’s bodies. One figure stood out from the bunch as he crouched down next to my body, and lightly shook. Taking out a familiar white mask, he placed it next to me, before launching up into the air on an un-demolished part of land.

“Techno?” I whispered softly as his long pink hair blew lightly in the wind as I came to a stop, halting Lilah in her tracks.

Suddenly, Techno pulled out a familiar dark sand, before forming two body-like structures and finally, placed three dark skulls upon each one. “Oh my god,” I choked out as two Withers spawned and began to blow up the already broken up L’manburg. 

“Y/n,” Said Lilah, directing my attention to her now, “We need to go, before they notice us.” She gestured to the Withers as they continued to blow up the already shambled country.

“They can notice us?” I asked, confused, how could they see us? We’re literally dead.

“Mobs that aren’t from the overworld can see us. Along with mobs that we’re manually able to create, I learned that one the hard way.”

Impressed, I only nodded along, if I continue to nod she’ll think I understand. We continued to walk now, it wasn’t until now I had realized that we were walking up, like as if we were on a flight of stairs. Huh, I thought we would’ve been going down instead.

The wind blew lightly causing our hair to flutter softly in the wind, it was refreshing to take a breather, and not have to worry about impending doom. After what felt like hours of walking, which quite honestly it was only like two minutes I’m just super impatient- we reached a door surrounded by dark purple and green particles, an odd combination, yet oddly soothing.

“What colors do you see?” Asked Lilah as she looked back at me, her long white hair flowing in the wind like silk.

Furrowing my eyes in confusion I looked at her, “Dark purple and green, why? Isn’t it the same for everyone else?” I asked as she quickly shook her head.

“Nope!” She smiled, “Surprisingly, soulmates are a thing, and the particles represent you can your soulmate! Well, that is depending on whether or not you met them when you were alive that is.”

My mouth turned into a small ‘o’ shape before realizing something, “Soooooo what colors do you see, missy?”

Her face flushed a bright pink before quickly responding in a stuttering mess, “Whi-White and orange.”

A sly smile came onto my lips as I narrowed my eyes at her, “I have a good idea as to who it is.” 

“Wait really?”

“What, don’t you remember little mister kitsune back in the kingdom?”

Her eyes widened before turning a bright red, “O-oh…”

I laughed at her response as she quickly pushed open the door and dragged me behind her, the door slamming shut with a loud boom. Instead of the once airy atmosphere, now we were beneath a night sky, mountains littered the place with large waterfalls dotting the land, “Welcome to Aether, N/n.” She grinned.

She did not hesitate to drag me through Aether’s land, oddly familiar faces waving at us as we walked through the land.

Eventually, we stopped in front of a large blackstone house, and without warning, she stepped forward and harshly pounded upon the door. I stared at her baffled and she only waved me off, “Don’t worry they’ll be happy to see you.”

As she finished her sentence, she let go of my hand, and the door opened, to find an oh so familiar person in front of me as tears filled my eyes.

“Clay!” I cried as I launched myself at him, his arms encircling me as I landed into him as he let out a soft ‘oomf’. 

I couldn’t stop the tears as I cried in his hold, with him whispering soft words of encouragement. “Oh my god, Clay.” I whispered as I pulled away from him, a goofy smile graced his lips as his mask free face lit up in joy. 

“We made a promise, you idiot.” 

“Mhmm, and see how well that turned out for the both of us, huh?”

“Just shut up and give me a hug.”

Rolling his eyes he gave a cocky smile, “I can do you one better.”

Without hesitating, he ducked down and gave me a chaste kiss, causing me to blush a bright red, “Okay you two really forgot that I was here, huh?”

I let out a small scream at Lilah’s voice as I quickly whipped around to face her, Clay let out a laugh before wrapping his arms around my waist and rested his head upon mine, a smile upon his face. “Oh no, I didn’t forget, just wanted to make you uncomfortable.”

Giving him a horrified look I stared at Lilah as she cackled, “At least my soulmate isn’t a furry.” I grinned causing her to stop in her tracks and Clay let out a kettle laugh.

“Okay I’m leaving now, bye bye bitches.” With that she quickly turned around and practically ran away.

“Clay,” I whispered as I sat in his hold still, causing him to let out a small hum in response.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
